


Stand and Watch our Whole World Burn

by macabrecabra



Series: Overwatch Rising [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Fluff, Humor, Hurt and comfort, More tags to be added, Multi, Murder, Platonic Relationships, Science babble, Self-Discovery, War violence, budding friendships, buding relationships, established relationships - Freeform, feel crushing, mental manipulation, mentions of gore, murder of young adults, romantic relationships, slow burn relationships, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrecabra/pseuds/macabrecabra
Summary: As one crisis ends, another, larger threat is dawning on the horizon. The lines between right and wrong are starting to blur and the world once more calls out for heroes.  New faces appear and old allies join the fight, but in the end, will it be enough to stop the whole world from falling into the fires of discord that are being fanned ever higher? Relationships will be tested, friendships put to their breaking point, and within all the chaos, Overwatch will either rise from the ashes or lay helpless and shattered in the ruins of the world. PART TWO OF THE OVERWATCH RISING SERIESSequel to the story, Diverging at the Point we Met





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Finally it is here! Hopefully the sequel is as big a hit as the orignal one! I've got the story down and I'm starting it a bit early as I'm sort of excited to start work on this. I missed working on this storyline and it just hasn't left me alone so.... let's start this!
> 
> This story is different as it is more expansive and there are more characters we are going to be looking at, more points of views to look at, and more heroics to be had. Bigger fight scenes, bigger feels, more character and more relationship builds. However, yes, Reaper and Genji are still at the center of all this though <3 They will be the primary focused characters for most scenes, just how this story is cobbled together, we are going to see more D.Va and more Zenyatta and more Bastion too!
> 
> Anyways, enough rambling, enjoy this wild ride my dears!

Chapter One: The Spark

The Australian heat was oppressive and the entire landscape seemed to melt an die under the weight of it. The dusky orange earth was cracked and dried with dust rising off it in small bursts in a warm breeze that did very little to move the solid block of heat that seemed to sit over everything. The only area of reprieve within it all was the sight of the ocean, stretching on for miles with the white foam being throw up against the shoreline in bursts. From the dock of the large Talon base hidden within the craggy cliffs just miles north of Perth, Reaper could take in the whole scene without subjecting himself to the blazing heat. However he knew he hadn't been called all the way here to observe the bleakness of what was left of Australia's natural landscape. 

The mercenary turned away, looking over to where Widowmaker was standing, clearly composing herself for the conversation to come. He could tell something was not sitting well with her and frankly, he wasn't all too sure about how he felt about being back here with Talon either. By all accounts, he should have made his break when he had the chance rather than coming back here.

The weight of the Conscience that had been growing once more though knew there were people in Talon that needed to get out and deserved as much a chance as he did to make the break. Not to mention there was still a part of him, that old part that was still firmly fixed in the policies that came with being an agent of Blackwatch and a master of espionage, that wanted to find out what exactly Talon was planning to do with the golden orbs of a frankly unimportant omnic. 

Not to mention he wanted to have a friendly little chat with Yut as to why it was necessary to pull that stunt with Genji at all. 

The mercenary's body language tensed before he turned on his heels with a growl, putting the blistering landscape of unforgiving heat behind him and started to stalk forward deeper into the cold, foreboding corridors of the base, joining his companion as they entered.

Widowmaker didn't say a word as she walked alongside him, moving towards the central command. It was just another job, that is what Reaper was telling himself. Talon was beaten back and were going to take a while to regroup and lash back out. This was all about reacon. He could get in and out of Talon as he pleased with the information he needed. They more or less trusted him because he did enough to keep on their good side and Reaper was confident in his ability to lie through his teeth. By the time he left here, he would have a substantial amount of information to share with Overwatch as well as helping a few souls make the break away and gain some chance at redemption.

This wasn't a betrayal. He was doing his best to try and play the hero again and help in the best way he knew how.

That is what he kept telling himself despite the sick feeling taking root in his very soul that whispered that things were far from okay and he was making a miscalculation again. It was just another wrong step that was going to cost a lot more than he was bargaining for. Still Reaper tried to push those feelings down.

It was only when the doors opened wide, admitting Widowmaker and himself into the commander room did that feeling become fanned to an inferno once more.

Among the agents of Talon diligently working at their stations, the solitary figure of Amartya Yut stood tall, a beacon of disjointed serenity. The dark meal of his frame gleamed as he stood, arms clasped behind his back and his head tilted slightly upwards to read the streams of data quickly flashing over the main screen. The omnic didn't bother to turn around to address them, only raising a single hand to touch the keyboard before him. 

“Ah, a lost son returns to us at last. It has been a while Reaper. Last I saw you, you were helping Overwatch dismantle the disruptor, am I correct?” Yut's tone was smooth and pleasant, as if asking about the weather and not of an action that many others in Talon would take offense to.

“I had a mission and it wasn't easy to gain trust with small gestures,” Reaper growled, crossing his arms, “I finished my mission though, just as outlined,”

Amartya turned his head slightly, looking over one of his broad shoulders, “You have them then?”

Reaper nodded, the black smoke trailing over his hands before forming into one of Zenyatta's original golden orbs, “These are the ones you are after, right?”

The fallen omnic monk gave a small, non-committal hum as he flicked a finger, causing the orb to hover over to his outstretched hand. The orb danced over Amartya's finger tips lightly as the omnic stared at it, the various lights on the face shimmering and glowing brighter and dimmer before he gave a nod, “These are the authentic ones, yes. My my, you really did come through. But, ah yes, there was not just one in the set if I recall and your mission was to recover all the orbs,”

The mercenary didn't hesitate as he summoned up the rest from the black smoke of his body, each one being called to the fallen omnic monk to hover around him like a golden fleet. As the last one emerged from the inky blackness, Amartya Yut seemed to let out a sigh, shoulders falling slack as if he was about to experience something truly blissful as the orbs danced and hover about him.

“Excellent work Reaper and well done. I say you have redeemed yourself, especially since well, let's face it, the whole disruptor was just one plan of many,” Amartya gave a small shrug, “And frankly, a waste of time and effort but Talon wanted it done. Now with that little side project finally put in the grave though, we can focus on bigger, more important things,”

He turned away to look up at the coding and Reaper had to suppress the shudder that ran up his spine as Yut's words lowered, growing almost maniacal, “Much bigger things,”

“And what would those things be, exactly?” Widowmaker asked, speaking up with a slight frown gracing her lips.

“In time Widowmaker. In time,” Amartya chided, lifting his hands, energy starting to build in the palms, “But know that with these orbs, we can proceed without any more set backs. Now I have the code that Mondatta had been hiding from me all these years. Fool. As if he thought I would suspect he would store them in objects sacred to him and pass them onto some wayward pupil. He made it far too obvious!”

 

“Codes for what?” Reaper demanded, shoulders hunching, “Or you going to bullshit us with more of your cryptic proverbs?”

That earned a laugh from Amartya that sounded almost kind. He brought the palms of his hands together, the energy rippling out through the orbs which stilled before opening up, releasing flashes of lights, “Fine. I'll make it simple. Its a code to a weapon, an omnic weapon, that has lay dormant and seeping since the crisis. One in which I intend to awake,”

Widowmaker's eyes looked over the symbols, her shoulders tensing some, “To what end?”

“For Talon's agenda of course,” He assured her, giving a small nod of his head in her direction, “They wish to take over the world governments but to do that, you need something that is going to entice true fear and compliance,” Amartya explained.

“And this weapon you plan to awaken will serve that purpose?” Widowmaker questioned, crossing her arms.

Lifting his head to look over the codes being emitted by the orbs, Amartya gave a small nod, turning to regard her casually, “What we will awaken here in this forsaken, baked dirt heap of a continent will make the omnics that attack Korea look like mere toy robots,”

 

It was a bold claim and one that put Reaper on edge. Widowmaker glanced his way, sharing a slight wary look before she shifted her gave back to Amartya, “And you have all this ready to go now?”

“More or less. The activation keys are the most crucial part. The repairs and the like needing to be done can be taken care of in short order. We have operative in Korea awiaitng the next attack to get the supplies needed,” The fallen monk murmured.

His tone was oddly distracted which meant something wasn't fitting into his plan just right. Reaper kept his arms crossed tight over his chest and hands balled tightly into fists. Nothing about this plan sounded good and something told him that this was not for Talon's benefit. Amartya's loyalty to them was a nothing more than a sheet of thin ice over a lake containing a monstrous beast just biding its time to emerge. They all trusted the omnic because their minds had been subtly plucked by the damn fallen monk's mind manipulation abilities. 

They saw him an ally and a tool. 

Reaper and the hissing AI of his mind knew the monk was something far more dangerous.

Still a part of Reaper was screaming that he was just as bad as the Talon commanders for handing over the orbs that allowed Amartya to push forward with his plans. He had betrayed everyone and allowed a true threat to take the reigns to unleash what was to be no doubt destruction of the highest level. If Amartya was to be trusted and this weapon was bigger than past incarnations of omnics, then it was a threat that was going to be far larger than what even the Overwatch of the past could have handled, let alone the one of today. 

A part of of the mercenary, that part that still clung bitterly to the past was unperturbed by those accusations and only wanting a front row seat to the carnage. Another part, a more human part awoken by Genji and the rest of Overwatch in his time with them though, knew this was wrong.

This was all wrong. 

“The code is incomplete,” The words jerked Reaper from his thoughts, looking over to the fallen monk. 

Amartya's usual calm, pleasant tone had taken on a sudden harsh snarl and his fingers were curled more like claws as he looked over the robs again, “This is not the complete code!”

“Maybe there is a missing sphere?” Widowmaker ventured, glancing at Reaper. 

“I was told to deliver eight orbs and I did. All original and in tact,” Reaper spat back, “Don't try to pin this on me,”

“Mondatta didn't hide the complete code in these like I assumed. That bastard,” Amartya snarled, dropping his hands and letting the orbs thunk hard to the ground in agitation, “Oh, he would make this difficult,”

“Maybe he took that piece with him to his grave,” Reaper drawled, “And you just had the one person needed to bring this to fruition assassinated,”

Amaryta shook his head, “No, the code is too important for the future of omnics for him to do that. He left the code in something else. Left it...somewhere else. Or someone,” 

The calm tone of the fallen monk was returning as he lowered his head thoughtfully, slowly clasping his hands behind his back again. The long metal fingers tapped against his forearms as he started to pace some in slow measured steps, his footfall gently clinking against the metal floor. 

Widowmaker shared a look with Reaper, both of them on high alert although for different reasons. Reaper knew that his compatriot was loyal to Talon and her interest in all of this were solelyfor the benefit of her organization. She didn't trust Amartya but if her orders said to do as was ordered by the fallen monk, then here would be no hesitancy. Still if anything did seem off to her, any little problem she noted, Reaper knew she would report it directly to the higher command of Talon. 

Reaper though, his fear was more for what Amartya might do to Genji in order to lash out at Overwatch if it ended up Overwatch had some connection to the missing piece of code. Yut though remained silent, still pacing before he paused at last, giving a nod. 

“I suppose there is nothing to be done about it now,” He let out a heavy sigh that sounded sincere but Reaper knew was anything but, “Widowmaker, Reaper? Prepare a strike team. We are going to pay a visit to Nepal,”

“Nepal? Why?” Widowmaker asked, arching an eyebrow.

Amartya chuckled softly, looking over his shoulder at the two, “To pay our respects to Mondatta of course. Just a.... friendly visit to the Shambali to ask a few questions. I'm sure one of the senior monks can offer some advice to an old friend,”

The tone was so calm, so very kind and to anyone else, would seem like Amartya did intent to make this a friendly visit. Of course though, those individuals were not privy to the amount of bloodshed, omnic and human, that dripped from Amartya Yut's hands. 

He didn't intend to visit the monastery. Without a doubt Reaper knew he intended to slaughter the monks there to find what he wanted.

Amartya Yut was about to bring a massacre to the Shambali.

And Reaper was going to be a part of it.

“There is no need for this,” Reaper growled, “One agent going in can easily interrogate-”

“Ah, but that wouldn't be as invigorating!”Amaryta declared, “There would simply be no peace of mind for me! But what if you are right? Perhaps it isn't the monastery. Perhaps, instead, ah! Yes, perhaps instead it is with Zenyatta and if that is the case,” The fallen monk looked over his shoulder, his head dipped and giving him an almost menacing look, “Then that means, Reaper, you need to lead us to Overwatch to deliver Zenyatta into my hands. Him and his student. They are both the only other option other than the monastery,”

Reaper barely held back the flinch and the AI within him moaned, whispering in his inner thoughts with thousands of tiny disjointed voices. 

“He knows. We told you he would find out. He always finds out. He knows how we feel,”

 

The mercenary didn't say a word though, keeping his mouth shut as he stared the omnic before him down. Amartya didn't miss a beat as he turned around to face him, tilting his head, “It is one or the other and in your professional opinion, Reaper, as a former Blackwatch commander, which target is the one to take? Which one holds the answers or, should I say, which one has life that is more expendable?”

Widowmaker was watching Reaper now, her eyes having something almost sympathetic swimming beneath the usual apathy but it was clear she didn't care which route was taken as her fingers trailed over her gun lightly. All eyes were on the avatar of death himself, waiting for his verdict. In one hand there were innocent civilians that were being lined up to a slaughter. On the other hand was Genji and his dearest of friends.

The choice was already made and even as Reaper gave his answer, he felt sick with himself, “The monastery,” he murmured quietly, “It would be the best place to start,”

The monks were not important. He wouldn't care about a few slaughtered machines. That is what he kept telling himself. Just omnics. Just tottering monks who thought the world could change if they kept a positive attitude about the future to come. Civilians who believed that the world could be made better. 

Monks that were like Genji. 

Monks that were innocent and didn't deserve the doom he had just practically sentenced them to. 

He should just pull out his guns and try to blast Amartya to kingdom come rather than let this proceed.

Something though stopped him and kept him still as the fallen omnic monk gave a small hum and nod, turning away. It would be so easy to shoot him and end it all here.

But would that really end anything or save anyone from what was about to happen? What if he failed in this single attempt? He was no good to anyone dead for tyring to have a moment of moral high ground.

He wasn't Jack Morrison.

“Then prepare to depart for Nepal and Reaper? I would strongly urge you to show a good performance out there to please our higher ups. Let them feel reassured you are back on the right path,” Amartya drawled, “And not letting your humanity compromise your reason,”

“I finish my jobs,” Reaper snarled, “Don't patronized me, machine,”

That just earned a laugh from Amartya as he shook his head, “Calling the kettle black, are we?” he teased before turning back to the screen, “You two have your orders. I'll meet you at the muster point in an hour,”

Reaper gave a snort and turned to stalk off, not waiting for Widowmaker and not wanting her company as his mind reeled. Coming back had been a mistake perhaps, a miscalculation. Coming back for Widowmaker to try and get her out of this madhouse and perhaps Sombra as well, had perhaps proven to be a fatal flaw.

He could get information on the enemy's movements. He could figure out what was going on and give Overwatch warning. He could be their insider.... but he would also have to play the part of a merciless killer and slaughter innocent civilians and bystanders in the name of Talon. 

That seemed so much harder now than it had in the past.

“There is more than one way to fake a death,” The AI whispered softly, “We know how, don't we?”

Reaper nearly paused in thought at what the other side of him offered as a solution. He had been told to be there and make a good performance. Nothing had been said about shooting to kill. If he could wound the monks first, get them down, tell them to play dead, to do anything to avoid attracting Yut's attention.....

Could he save some of them that way?

The massacres would come if he was there or not, but if he was there, could there be more survivors?

The mercenary clenched his hands and gritted his teeth as he let out an angry growl.

He had stepped back into this tangle mess of a game, thinking he could slip back into the persona of Reaper all too easily. Now though...

“Fuck everything,” he growled out before continuing forward down the hallway to the arms room.

He would do what he could but he had a feeling he was already in over his head and already drowned at the bottom of the ocean with the light a far distant memory in the events about to unfold. He had an hour to try and get a warning out as best he could to try and tell Overwatch to be there and stop this from happening. 

He could try and save a few monks under the guise of being their executioner. 

He could try to be a hero bit it seemed, even now, destiny wanted him to be nothing more than the villain.


	2. Fuel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit as it is ... a bit of a tone shift. Have to cover Genji's side of things and Overwatch's side of things which is a lot different than what is happening with team Talon. I think though we need to have this contrast just to make it more poignant to the hurt we all know is coming ....
> 
> heehee....

As far as cities went, Chengdu was one that was going to leave an impact for a long time, that much Genji was certain of. The mix of old and new was so strange, yet seamlessly blended together in multiple ways and every turn was its own little experience and story. Not to mention compared to his homeland, the people were so very different. They were more loud and boisterous, yet had such a slower pace to life as if every worry could wait for tomorrow.

The one downside to all of this though was the fact that Chengdu was the center of Sichuan, which in turn was the very center of the finest Chinese cuisines known to the world and he wouldn't even have the pleasure of sampling that legendary spice. Instead he sat beside Zenyatta watching the other members of their team partake of the glorious feast of tastes that he could now only dream about. 

“This is so terrible unfair,” Genji murmured, watching as Mei leaned over the table to stir the hotpot broth around a bit, “I always wanted to try Sichuan hotpot. I've only heard good things about it,”

“Perhaps you could sample the broth?” Zenyatta suggested from where he sat, nursing a small cup of omnic grade fuel.

Genji gave a small shrug, “Maybe, but not sure. I don't think Mercy has cleared this as okay. Besides, I can't taste it anyways. Times like this I wish I was still mostly human,”

McCree glanced over to where Genji sat and then back to where Hanzo was using his chopsticks to dump in a pile of organ meat into the broth, “Well, I would switch your place for anything right now. Pretty sure your brother is putting a whole damn pig in this,”

“Nothing wrong with organ meat,” Hanzo drawled, giving a roll of his eyes, “Adapt your sense of tastes, American,”

“Throwing in strange meats, unidentified vegetables, and strange spices together isn't something most Americans do,” Soldier 76 murmured. 

Mei let out a laugh, shaking her head, “Well if you want me to tell you what it is, just ask! I'll be happy to oblige,” 

“I'll pass on the offer I'm just going to go with ignorance is bliss and enjoy the food and not ask what it used to be,” Soldier 76 answered with a tired sigh.

Hanzo chuckled and glanced over towards Mei, saying something in Chinese which had her laughing hard. McCree just pursed his lips, squinting at the two, “What did you just say?”

“I thought you spoke Chinese?” Hanzo asked, tilting his head with a sly grin, “You do speak Japanese and Korean after all, I just assumed you knew this language as well,”

McCree gave a huff as he picked up his chopsticks, holding them awkwardly, “I didn't need to learn Chinese. Was hard enough to be trying to learn a dozen other languages at once. You know how hard Arabic is?”

Mei just chuckled, “Easy now McCree, no need to get your chaps in a rut,”

The cowboy gave a roll of his eyes as he watched Hanzo stir the hotpot, grumbling something under his breath. Soldier 76 just let out a soft sigh, looking between the operatives at the table. 

“While dinner simmers, how about we do a quick check that you all know your places for the upcoming mission,” He said as he poured himself a cup of the complimentary barley tea, “According to the intel Athena and Winston came up with, Seems Talon is working on shipping resources out of Cheng Du to some other location. We need to find out what that is and where it is going,”

“Is there activity here recent?” Zenyatta asked before taking a sip of his fuel.

Mei gave a shrug, “Seems that way. No formal base was established which means a lot of what they are doing is very innocent looking on the surface. They are playing it safe. We wouldn't even gotten an tip about this hit without Athena intercepting some strange radio chatter and even then, it seems we can confirm there are multiple locations across Asia. This is just the only one of many we could positively pin down,”

Genji let out a soft sigh, “So hit the place, find the records, and then get out. Not too difficult. How are the other teams faring?”

Soldier 76 gave a shrug, “Haven't gotten an update yet. Communication is still spotty,”

Hanzo gave a small nod as he reached out with his chopsticks to pick and prod at some of the vegetables and meat cooking in the hotpot's bubbling red broth, scooping a few up to test how well they were cooked before dropping it back into the broth, “The communication system is not really that connected, is it?”

“Not really. Not like how it used to be, but then Overwatch was made up of a lot more people than just figureheads. We had operators, secretaries, and all sorts of behind the scenes individuals,” McCree murmured, his expression growing sullen, “We really are working overtime with a skeleton crew,”

“We'll get by. We always do, rain or shine but enough of that, such talk will spoil your appetite,” Mei looked about the table, her smile bright, “Can't save the world on an empty stomach!”

McCree let out a sigh as he clumsily tried to pick out a piece of meat from the broth, “I think my appetite was already spoiled when you put a whole animal in this,”

“Its good for your health. Just mind the spice,” Hanzo chided as he used his own chopsticks to fish out foot to put in McCree's bowl as if the cowboy was a child, “And perhaps, use a spoon. Chopsticks do not seem to agree with you,”

“You must train harder, Jesse, in the art of the chopsticks. Then, and only then can you catch bullets in midair with them,” Genji teased, clicking his own at the cowboy.

“I don't see you giving old Jack any bullshit about him using chopsticks,” The cowboy grumbled.

Soldier 76 gave a snort as he used a spoon to scoop up some of the cooked vegetables and meat from the hotpot, “I gave up before I even started kid. I knew these pack of wolves were going to jump on any poor Westerner who could not hold their chopsticks,”

Mei let out a snicker, “Who said an old dog couldn't learn new tricks?”

“Our old dog is just getting better with age. Like a fine, cranky wine,” Genji cooed as he dipped his bowl into the hot pot to get some of the broth.

“Watch it,” Jack drawled, “You guys keep teasing like that I'm going to start telling you old war stories and smack you with my cane if you protest,”

A laugh erupted from Mei and Genji and Jesse snickered just a bit.

“Well look at that! He's learned to snark right back at us!” Jesse declared.

“I'm so proud,” Genji declared, wiping away a fake tear, “Overwatch is changing in all the best ways,”

Jesse chuckled as he tried to pick up food from his bowl with his chopsticks, only tenaciously grasping onto a section of lotus root, “That's for sure. Not to mention we got some new faces to add a little- fuck!”

The cowboy glared as the root flopped back into the bowl causing both Genji and Mei to snicker, and earning a glare from the cowboy. Hanzo just casually set his own bowl down, glancing over at McCree, his expression completely blank and looking almost bored.

“McCree, would you prefer if I slowly fed you with my own chopsticks as you seem incapable of feeding yourself right now or should I ask the waiter if she has an emergency fork on hand for struggling Westerners?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I'm fine! I don't need some pity fork!” McCree growled, hunching over his bowl and ow using the chopsticks to stab into the foot. 

“Pity fork,” Genji snickered, “The fork of shame. The badge of Western failure,”

“Yeah? Well you can pick up a whole lot more with a fork than two little pieces of wood,” McCree grumbled. 

Mei gave a snort and fished her chopsticks into the hot pot before pulling up a huge helping of meat, vetables and noddles easily with them, arching an eyebrow at McCree, “I can pick up a lot with only a pair of chopsticks,”

“She is strong in the ways of the chopstick,” Genji said, giving a nod. 

“I recall in your youth, Genji, you used to be able to pick up all the noodles in a bowl of ramen with just chopsticks,” Hanzo commented, glancing to his brother. 

“You recall correctly. I also could fit it all in my mouth in one go!” Genji declared with a wide grin.

Hanzo grimaced, looking away, “And that is the part I wish I could forget,” he grumbled.

Zenyatta chuckled, watching the others as he nursed his cup of omnic grade oil between his hands, “In Nepal, many of the locals use neither and it is more common to use only your hands to eat,”

“Now that is something I can get behind,” McCree grumbled, “I've heard Nepalese food is good though. Is it spicy or-?”

“From what I've been told, more mild than Indian food with their own combinations of spices as well as may unique foods. More meat in the diet as well,” Zenyatta explained, “Being Hindu doesn't mean vegetarian after all,”

“Hindu? I thought you were a Buddhist?” Jack asked, arching an eyebrow.

“The monastery was in the Himalayan region which is mostly Buddhism but that is really only a very small part of Nepal. Much of the southern reaches are Hindu and actually verdant, green jungles,” Zenyatta gave a chuckle, “I don't think many people are aware of Nepal as a country,”

 

Mei let out a soft sigh, “I always wanted to go though. It seemed like an interesting place to visit,”

“Oh it is! The temples are marvelous but do be aware of the monkeys. Troublesome little thieves. If you have any food on you they will have their hands in you clothes trying to fish it out,” Zenyatta chuckled, “Or if you are made of metal, they just keep trying to touch you,”

Genji made a face, “Yeah. Being swarmed by monkeys while trying to see a temple isn't really a good time. Not unless you are master Zenyatta and just find it so adorable,”

Zenyatta chuckled and reached over to pat Genji's arm, “I think you would have had a better time if you hadn't started cursing at them in Japanese, Genji. That only semed to encourage them to mob you more,”

“I just think wildlife does not agree with you Genji. I recall you getting mugged by stray cats when we visited Aoshima Island in our youth,” Hanzo commented a touch of a smile gracing his lips.

“That was because you put catnip in my jacket,” Genji retorted, “Typical older brother evil trick,”

Hanzo merely smiled and did not respond and only returned to eating his food. The archer wasn't even going to try and deny his crime and Gneji just let out a snort as he rolled his eyes, but the smile still remained on his own face at recalling that memory.

 

The conversation began to dwindle as everyone turned to their food, McCree taking small bites while Jack was gulping down his cup of tea to combat the sudden wash of Sichuan spice already burning a numbing path down his throat. Genji looked down into his bowl, swirling the red liquid before sampling it. He couldn't taste it but at least he could feel the flower pepper's numbing properties that left a tingle in his mouth, a testament to how spicy the food was if he had been able to taste it. 

Mei was, of course unfazed by it and Hanzo was taking his time to enjoy it but in a glance, Genji could tell Jack and McCree were struggling with their first tastes of the legendary spice and allowed himself a smile. There reactions were more or less what Mei and Hanzo had whispered about in Chinese. Thought they could handle it but were going to be regretting it later and cursing themselves for not getting the half and half hotpot of bland and and spicy. 

No doubt if Reaper was here he wold have had something to say.

Thinking of Reaper brought that familiar ache of want to Genji's chest and he found himself once more looking down at his phone. There was still no messages, not even a text from Reaper but that had been the case for a while. Since he had departed, there had been a bit of a hole in Genji's life, although he continued to assure himself it was only temporary. Reaper had said he would be back and Genji trusted him.

It was just a temporary seperation but it didn't feel like that. The days had stretched on without so much as a word from Reaper. No goodnight or good morning. No sigh that he was still alive or an update on how long until he was back with Overwatch for good. All of that just made this hurt more, like an eternal ache in his chest and as always, that empty screen telling him there wasn't a single message from his lover was a reminder that Reaper was missing from his life.

He was so worried that the mercenary was dead or in danger and here he was sitting around not knowing at all. The anxious thoughts were starting to creep up as he flicked the screen on and off, trying to will there to be something there.

Just one little message. 

Genji jumped as he felt a hand on his arm and turned to look at Zenyatta as the monk tilted his head in what the cyborg knew was a sympathetic gesture, “No messages?”

“No,” He murmured, flicking the phone's screen off, “Just as always,”

“Perhaps you should not torture yourself with constantly checking it. You were in such a good mood. Maybe just for a while, turn your phone off?” Zenyatta offered, “If Reaper does message you, he doesn't need an immediate response and would understand I'm sure,”

Genji hesitated and looked down at his phone, flicking the screen on. Still blank. Still no messages. Really a part of him felt it would be justified if he delayed an answer to Reaper for how long he made him wait. Not to mention the mercenary had went off the radar on this secret mission of his without much explanation other than he had people he had to help.

What harm would it do to just turn off his phone and enjoy the company of the others?

The cyborg sighed before he nodded and turned off the phone, putting it away. There was no harm in going phone silence for an hour or two.

He looked up to the table and nearly burst out laughing as McCree was chugging down his tea and cursing colorfully while Mei just laughed harder. Even Hanzo looked amused as he idly picked up some of the lotus root in his bowl. The smile returned to his face and he shared a look with Zenyatta, the monk lifting his head curiously as he took in McCree's plight and Mei's snickering chiding of how the cowboy wasn't suppose to eat the “flower pepper kernels”. 

After the mission, he would turn his phone on again. He could let his heart ache again later when alone once more and not in the company of good friends.


	3. Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter today because it was meant to be one big chapter but I liked it as two <3 Now things are starting to get a move on and from this point on, the story is going to be throwing all sorts of curves left and right, building to that big climax!

“Everyone in position?” 

The question crackled over the com as familiar as ever. It was the same old question and same old routine before every mission and like clockwork, the responses came in as if they had all played this out and reheresed their lines for the mission about to commence. 

Genji touched the side of his head, “I'm in position,”

“Zenyatta and me are also ready to go,” Mei put in softly, “How about you Hanzo?”

“I am in in position,” the archer chimed in, “I'll keep the perimeter secured until you've finished,”

“Then just up to us to get in and root around then,” McCree murmured over the com, “The ledgers would be in the central office. Those are what we need. Anything about shipment details but they will probably be encoded,”

“Encoded how?” Mei asked.

“Probably if I had to guess, they would list the cargo as something mundane at first glance but al ittle out of place compared to the rest of the items,” Genji supplied, “Numbers would remain the same so sometimes you can easily pick it out like why would anyone want to buy that much tuna and have it shipped to some strange place? Its an old trick to hide arm stockpiles,”

“We can discuss this after,” Jack cut in, “We need to get moving. Genji? Give us an entrance,”

“Right. On it!” Genji confirmed before springing into action to commence the first step of the operation. 

 

For all his teasing, Genji still was a ninja and infiltration was the one skill he had honed to an art. Silently he scaled the building, the lights on his body completely off to afford him more secrecy. The white and grey coloration of his body helped him to blend more into the side of the buildings more modernized exterior. In moments he had gotten to the to the top windows where he hung tenaciously by one hand, the other one flicking to allow a single shuriken to emerge. With a final glance around to make sure he was still in the clear, he set about to his next task.

Carefully he cut a circle in the glass big enough for himself to pass through and gave a small push forward, causing the glass to fall forward into the building. Just when it was about to hit the ground Genji was through in a blur of motion, catching the class silently and carefully setting it aside. 

“I'm in,” He said softly to the com, “Making my way to security now,”

With a single thought, his visor loaded up the schematics of the building and laid out a path before him to the security room where the systems for the whole building would be handled. It was more or less a standard layout and Genji had no trouble finding his way there while avoiding the cameras and really, he probably could have walked there casually as upon ariving at the hub, Genji noted that the guard had been more engrossed in a game on his phone than the cameras. The guard hadn't even looked up until Genji had an arm about his neck, putting him into a sleeper hold. Within a few seconds, Genji was dragging the unconscious body of the security guard to one of the lockers to the side of the room and locking the man inside. He would be safe and out of the way there and keep to the no casualty rule of this mission. 

Genji approached the panel and with a few taps of the keys, the whole system powered off and went dead, all the cameras flicking off the systems shutting down around the entrances. 

“And we are dark,” Genji murmured, “The grid is down and you are go,”

“Hanzo, cover me. McCree, with me. Mei and Zenyatta, secure the warehouse proper. I have a feeling we are going to have to double check a few things on the ledger once we get it,” Soldier 76 said, “Genji, Rendezvous with mei and Zenyatta and provide support as necessary,”

“Copy that,” Genji said as he turned away from the console.

The cyborg gave one last glance about the room before darting off, setting in a course for the warehouse. Already the sounds of engagement echoed in the hallway. Really though he wasn't in to much of a rush. Zenyatta and Mei may be friendly souls but when on a mission, both could hold their own. Coming into the warehouse, he slowed his base and his hand fell from the sheath of his sword as he saw the last guard fall back, eyes wide as he was frozen stiff but still alive.

 

“I think Mei and Zenyatta have things under control. No casualties yet,” Genji informed, his tone amused. 

“Then everything is going smoothly,” McCree let out a sigh, “These folks might be on Talon's payroll, but they aren't on Talon's radar. Probably don't even know they work for a criminal organization,”

“Judging by the ledgers, I think that is a fair call to make. Pretty basic shipments,” Soldier 76 murmured, “But as Genji pointed out earlier, there are a few things on this warehouse stock list that aren't lining up. Hanzo, how is the perimeter?”

“You are still in the clear,” Hanzo informed.

Genji leaped over the railing and landed gracefully in a crouch, rising to his feet in a single fluid motion, “So, tell me commander. What is on your shopping list that doesn't seem right?”

Jack chuckled and the rustling of papers could be heard, “Well, right off the bat, we got over twenty tons of Sichuan hot pepper being imported out. Shipment Three in sector C. Sort of all for a warehouse full of produce to suddenly have so much spice,”

“Someone really wanted to spice up a few dishes, that is for sure,” Mei commented, following after Genji as he lead the way through the maze of shipping crates.

“Where is it going?” Hanzo asked.

“Korea by the looks of it. There seems to be a few odd things heading that direction,” Soldier 76 murmured, “You've got the crate opened yet Genji?”

“Just arrived,” Genji reported as he looked up at the first crate in question.

It was a large metal container, common of those put on the trains that ran all throughout China. With a few cuts of his blade, he had gotten the end of the crate open, pushing it aside to reveal what really was being carried within. Mei's eyes widened and she blew out a slow whistle as she raised a hand to touch her com.

“Someone is packing a lot of heat and unless these bazooka looking guns are shooting Sichuan hot pepper powder, I don't think it is hot peppers at all,” She murmured.

“Bazooka looking guns?” Jack asked, his tone concerned, “What kind of gun specifically?”

“I'm a scientist, not a gun specialist,” Mei drawled, glancing over at Genji, “What do you say, ex-crime family yakuza boss?”

Genji gave a shrug, “I fight with a sword and throw shurikens. Do I look like someone who can tell you gun models?” 

“Its is an armor piercing Thor class anti-tank gun,” Zenyatta supplied, folding his hands in his lap, “Specifically the models modified to take out larger Omnics on battlefields from the first crisis,”

Both Mei and Genji turned to look at Zenyatta, the former's expression incredulous as the monk simply shrugged, “All omnics have weapon identification at the core of their programming. That and there is a model name on the side of the arms,” 

“Well, gives us an idea of what kind of fire power they are sending off but not why. There is no omnic crisis in Korea. There are the large scale attacks from the massive ones, but these would hardly put a dent in them,” Soldier 76 murmured.

Genji crossed his arms, “I think we need to check those other oddities on the list and put this whole thing together,”

“I agree,” Zenyatta concurred, “After all, this is only one sight of potentially many that is importing these goods to the same location,”

 

Each new cargo crate opened revealed only more weapons, missiles, and other anti-omnic weaponry. Some of it was standard equipment but others were custom made, unknown weapons, larger and far more powerful than what was on the market or even the black market. 

Something about it all had a feeling of wrong building in Genji as if they had stumbled upon the tip of the tail of a much larger beast. 

The cyborg leaned against the side of the last crate, watching as Soldier 76 and McCree dismantled one of the custom missile heads, taking a look at the innards with all the care of a couple of weapon experts. Already from their expressions, a mixture of concern and disbelief, he knew something about the firepower these custom missiles had was causing them some worry. 

“Why do they need all this?” Genji asked quietly, “Is Talon suddenly becoming an anti-omnic group?”

“Doesn't make sense. I mean, that Yut guy, he's with Talon and is clearly an omnic. Why would he be helping them to knock back omnics?” McCree said, holding up one of the components of the missile head, “These things are carrying enough fire power to knock a damn battleship out of the ocean,”

“Try a giant omnic,” Soldier 76 murmured, “I think that is the target, but again, that just leads us back to why the hell they working that angle?”

“I think we need to follow this trail to better understanding. All of this is going to Korea so we need to go there as well and find out what is happening. The ledgers did have a final destination, correct?” Zenyatta asked, looking around at the group.

McCree nodded, “They probably will change the location as soon as they realize this place has been hit,” He grumbled, “But we will know the region they've targeted and Winston can narrow his search,”

“Then lets get back to the ship and call this in,” Genji said, pushing off the crate, “Can check in what the others found,”

There was a chorus of agreements and the cyborg turned away, his posture tense. For a moment he shared a glance with Zenyatta and knew this was troubling the omnic as well. Anything that was anti-omnic was always something that deserved a look, especially when it seemed to contradict Yut's personal vendetta against humanity.

They were missing pieces and he only hoped they could get to Korea fast enough to stop whatever Talon was going to try.

Leaving the warehouse was as easy as getting in had been and the whole mission was a success but there was nothing jubilant about the mood. There was an urgency in the air now and once more they were on Talon's tracks as it seemed already the terrorist cell was upping its arsenals for some sort of attack with Korea being the center of the next step. 

As they entered the ship, Genji hung back, just for a minute, stepping closer to Zenyatta and dropping his voice, “What do you think master?”

“I think that we are without guidance to what the true terror we face this time is,” Zenyatta responded softly, “Yut is cunning and he excels at deception. There is Talon's movements and there will be his movements. The key to our success is discerning what pieces of evidence go to which plot,”

Genji gave a slight nod, “Makes sense but that also makes our task harder,”

“It does, yes, but there is one piece of information we can be assure of,” Zenyatta said as he floated down the hall beside Genji towards the bridge of the ship, “The finally goal of Yut's plans is the elimination of the human race and all his schemes will be bent towards that one goal, no matter who needs to be scarified to reach it,”

The cyborg nodded, a frown touching his lips underneath his visor as he took in this new insight although he still felt they knew so little. Idly his hand started to drift to the compartment he stored his phone in, before his attention was diverted to Mei as the woman came into the doorway ahead, her eyes wide. 

“We got a situation!” 

Genji and Zenyatta shared a look before picking up their pace, coming onto the bridge. Already Hanzo and McCree were putting in coordinates for the ship navigational systems while Soldier 76 was hunched over the communications panel where Winston's face dominated the screen.

“Are you sure of this communication?” Soldier 76 asked, his tone harsh, “If what you are telling us is true-”

“It came through the old hot line systems. Those had been silent for years and to suddenly have a hit? I know it is suspicious, I was suspicious as well, but the message was urgent and it had all the clearance codes of a Blackwatch agent,” the gorilla explained quickly, “And given the recall, any agents of Blackwatch were also included. It could very well be an active agent,”

“Or it could be a trap,” Hanzo murmured. 

“What's going on?” Genji asked, “We've got one big mess to deal with and now an alert?”

“We got an anonymous tip through the hot line with a Blackwatch agent code claiming there is going to be an attack in Nepal on the Shambali,” Soldier 76 informed, glancing to Genji and Zenyatta, “Whoever sent the message said there is much time left and they are claiming it is going to be a purge,”

Everything in the room seemed to slow down as Genji just stared at the old soldier as he turned back to the screen, continuing to bicker with Winston over how legit this whole warning was. His legs felt heavy all of a sudden as he took the news in.

The Shambali were gentle monks who wouldn't harm any human nor deserved any sort of harm done to them. An attack against them seemed ludicrous and a part of Genji wanted to protest that this was an obvious trap. Yet if the warning was real, if this wasn't a trap, it meant that the monks were in serious danger.

Zenyatta had not spoken either although his posture was rigid and the lights upon his head glowing brighter which showed his own fear. The monk slowly shifted to stand on his own two feet, approaching the counsel and leaning in just a bit to regard Winston.

“Did they say who is attacking?” He asked quietly, his voice trembling. 

“No. They only said it was an attack. The message itself was rushed. I meant to tell you all earlier of the alert,” the gorilla looked away, grimacing just a bit, “I got the alert a half hour ago but, ah, Genji's phone wasn't responding, nor was McCree's,”

“Batter is dead,” the cowboy murmured, “I forgot to recharge it,”

 

“And Hanzo's number and my own weren't put into the system yet,” Soldier 76 added, looking over, “everyone was out of the loop until we got back and had this flashing on the com,”

Genji felt the dread grow more poignant in his chest and Zenyatta was trembling just a bit more as he bowed his head, all of his body language conveying a level of distress that the cyborg had never seen in the omnic, “Are we going?”

“As quickly as we can,” Soldier 76 assured the monk, hesitantly putting a hand on Zenyatta's shoulder, “We will be there in two hours going at top speed. Hopefully that will give us time to intercede on the behalf of the monks. Korea can wait just a bit more,”

“Thank you,” Zenyatta murmured, before stepping back a few steps and collapsing ito a chair, hands falling listlessly between his legs as he hunched over, “I … I cannot believe that this could be true,”

“Let us hope it isn't,” Genji said, his voice coming out sounding hollow as he took a seat beside his master. 

He reached out to take one of the omnic's hand in his own, stroking it lightly. The pain and fear that Zenyatta was suffering was no doubt worse than the feelings Genji harbored. The monastery had been a home to both of them and a place of healing and nothing but fond memories. For Zenyatta though, it was not only home, but also the place he “grew up” in, or the equivalent of growing up that omnics went through. He was far closer to many of the omnics there, many being called brother and sister, and no doubt the place was more than fond memories. The monastery to Zenyatta, even though he left it, was a part of his heart and home that the monk would forever carry. Now all of that could be spoiled by this strange attack. 

Zenyatta grasped onto Genji's hand tight, needing that little bit of comfort as the ship hummed beneath them, rising into the air, the course already laid in now for Nepal and the Shambali monastery.

Genji only prayed they were not too late for Zenyatta's sake.


	4. Engulf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the feel train ; w ;

“We'll have visual of the monastery in just a few more minutes,”

The words didn't bring much comfort, only a growing anxiety within Genji's chest as he sat next to Zenyatta, clutching onto the omnic's hand both to offer comfort to his teacher. In part, it was also comfort for himself as the place was as much his home as it had been Zenyatta's home. The last two hours had been nothing but silence although neither had left the other's side, not even for a minute. There didn't seem any words to say that would somehow make anything better. Everyone on the bridge was similarity on edge, each in their own small way.

Jack was at the helm, hunched forward and hands gripping the dashboard, his eyes fixed ahead as if he were trying to will the ship forward and even Mei was uneasy, biting her lip hard as she sat petting one of her small drones in her lap. McCree was like a caged animal, restlessly shifting about in his seat, scowling and smoking away at his sixth cigar. Out of everyone, Hanzo remained calm on the surface, arms crossed tight over his chest, eyes closed, waiting out the two hours with the reserve of a proper Shimada. 

Sometimes Genji really envied his brothers ability to maintain a sense of tranquility like that, even when the possibility of something going wrong was so high.

“Coming into view- no-” The words caught in Jack's throat and his eyes widened in horror at the sight that greeted them, “Oh no...”

Black smoke rose into the air ahead, now revealed from behind the peaks of the mountains, staining the clear blue sky like a scar of infection. Within his chest, Genji felt his heart clench tight and he swore it stopped beating for a moment as all the air seemed drained from his lungs. Beside him, Zenyatta went rigid, clutching Genji's hand tighter, now with both hands as he hunched closer as if he had been struck.   
“I feared the worse,” the omnic finally voiced, breaking the unnatural silence of the bridge, “We are too late,”

“We will still land and look for survivors,” Jack growled, rising to his feet already, grabbing up his visor, “And if any of those scumbag are still there, we take them all down,”

The hated in Jack's voice was new. A bitter sort of snarl that took Genji a little by surprise as he glanced at the man. By the reaction Mei and McCree had, he didn't seem to be the only one of the old Overwatch who saw, for just a moment, a complete stranger in the skin of the man they once knew as commander. 

Hanzo was the first to rise to his feet, following after Jack without a word, silent as ever although his eyes were narrowed, mouth set in a thin line, a sure sign that this did not sit well with his brother. Genji had often seen that look on his brother when there were members of the organization using their power that were not in ways that were best suited for the clan. The cyborg glanced to Zenyatta, moving to cover his master's hand with both of his.

“Will you be all right to come with us master?” he asked quietly. 

“I do not think I will ever be okay enough to confront this Genji,” The omnic monk responded quietly, his vocal processors cracking just a bit, “The violence against omnics always seemed so...distant from this place. No omnics have ever died on the monastery grounds. It was a sanctuary, a place of safety but now-no. I have to see this. I have to confront this,”

The monk bowed his head, a low whine rumbling in his chest from a grinding of processors. A sound of grief. Genji pulled Zenyatta close into his arms, hugging the monk tightly, gritting his own teeth. He knew what Zenyatta felt. The monastery had been his home too.

Now they were coming back to ruins.

The ship touched down all too soon just outside the outer walls of the monastery. Already the destruction was apparent as the front gate was broken into pieces splintered across the ground and the old worn stone pockmarked with bullets and scorch marks. 

Stepping through, the next tragedy revealed itself in the form of omnic bodies scattered across the flagstones of the courtyard. All of them were wearing the vestiges of the Shambali monks and nuns, both the robes of elders and novices alike. Every single one had their head demolished and a single glance of each body told Genji in an instance that most of that had been done while the omnics were either alive or wounded on the ground. 

Destroying the head of an omnic destroyed their programming. Even the most damaged omnic could be recovered in some regard if the head was left in tact. Someone had been thorough in their genocide of the monastery, someone who wanted to make sure a message was sent. 

Zenyatta did not hover beside Genji but stood, walking on trembling legs, clutching onto the cyborg for support as they crossed the threshold of the monastery after Jack, McCree, and Hanzo, the three men taking point in the sweep of the monastery. Mei kept to their side, coming up beside Zenyatta on the opposite side of Genji to offer her support in a small touch to the monk's arm.

“How could this happen?” Zenyatta asked softly, “Why here?”

“I don't know,” Genji murmured, “There is nothing of value here, not even relics worth stealing,”

“They were after something though,” McCree murmured as he came to a halt in the central courtyard, looking about, “They came, cleared the place out and then high-tailed it-”

“Be gone intruders!” a voice interrupted, high and cracked with panic , “You take one more step and- and-! And I will defend my brothers and sisters and siblings from your evil ways!”

The group turned to look to the right, towards one of the smaller buildings of the monastery where an omnic monk stood, trembling visibly and clutching a broken chair leg as if it was a weapon of any worth. Their robes were different than the ones Zenyatta wore or even the ones Mondatta wore. They were the clothing of only a novice, no doubt a younger model that had somehow survived the purge. 

A trembling, terrified young novice with a chair leg making a pathetic but admirable attempt at trying to appear intimidating. 

Zenyatta quickly stepped forward, moving past Jack and Hanzo spreading his arms wide, “We are not your enemies, young one. We have come to help,”

The novice started, straightening up and clutching the leg tighter although their voice came out faint as if they could scarcely believe what they saw, “M-m-master Tekhartha Zenyatta?”

As soon as the name was spoken, the novice dropped the chair leg, dropping to their knees with the whining keen that served as an omnic sob, bringing their hands up to cover their face, “Master! It was- it was terrible! Terrible!”

Without a word Zenyatta rushed to their side to kneel next to them, taking the young monk in his arms, “It is over, it is over. We came to try and help, to try and stop this but it seems we arrived to-” the older monk shook his head, a gurgle of static interrupting his voice, “Are there any other survivors, young one?”

The novice nodded, bobbing their head, “There is I- we- the novices were hidden away with sister Dawa Choeden and teacher Kunchen Jamyang,” they managed, “In the old catacombs,”

Zenyatta glanced to the others and Jack gave a jerk of his head, “Let's secure the survivors and see what they know about why there was an attack here and who was behind it,”

Genji did not heed the order, instead going to where Zenyatta was helping the novice to his feet, “How many were with you in the catacombs, sibling?” the cyborg asked, using the gender neutral term that man monks used when first meeting. 

“Only twenty-seven of us,” the novice stuttered, “I am- I am brother Wangdak. I was only here for a year. I thought- I thought it would be safe here, to study, to be-” their voice cracked ans they shook their head in distress, covering their face, “So many of the teachers are- are!”

“It will be all right, young one,” Zenyatta assured, wrapping an arm about Wangdak's shoulders and leading him towards where the entrance to the catacombs were, “Within the iris, we are all still one. We are all still together. Together we shall recover from this,”

Genji followed behind, feeling just a little better in knowing there were some Shambali who were able to avoid detection during this attack and avoid death. Not to mention both the names of Dawa Choeden and Kunchen Jamyang were familiar. They were both elder monks of the order, the former being a gracious nun who did a lot of needlework to cloth the poor while the later had been a grumpy, firm teacher that was set in his ways but was always willing to speak and comfort when asked. 

Two familiar faces at the very least that survived. 

“Do you know anything of the attack?” Zenyatta asked Wangdak gently.

The novice shook his head, wringing his hands, “I don't know. One moment I was-and then-well, Sister Choeden was telling us to come with her and-just gunfire and screams and-”

Their voice cracked and they shook their head as they started to tremble and whine all over again. Zenyatta held them tight, lifting his head to look over at Genji, the tilt of his head indicating distress. Genji shook his head, hands clenching. 

Whoever had done this was going to pay that much the cyborg was certain of. 

Just as Wangdak had said, there were a group of still living monks, nearly all novices, huddled about looking completely terrified with crude weapons to defend themselves. Within the sea, only two wore the robes that ranked them as older monks. Choeden was wearing something more akin to a Sari, nearly covered from head to foot as she quietly handed out rations of omnic oil to the young novices, only pausing to glance up when they entered the room. 

The other though, Jamyang was far less quiet, sitting up quickly clutching an old model omnic gun, although they did not rise from where they sat due to an obvious open bullet wound to their leg, “Today seems to be a day for many an old face to return to the monastery,” the omnic drawled, their voice loud and powerful yet androgynous, “First Master Amartya Yut returns then Master Tekhartha Zenyatta!”

“Yut is no master and never has been,” Zenyatta responded coldly, “and if he did return, then I suppose it is safe to say it was Talon who made this attack,” 

“Say what you will, Zenyatta, but Amartya Yut still is a master, a teacher of the ways, even if....his path has led him to a darker view of the world,” Jamyang murmured. 

“I agree with Master Tekhartha Zenyatta,” Choeden said, her voice soft but firm, “Amartya has done more than enough to have long since been stripped of his title. It is our own shame that we cling to an old tradition that would honor such an omnic,”

Jack glanced between the omncis before clearing his throat politely, “Would you mind answering a few questions about your attacker? We have experience with this Yut, but was he acting alone?”

“Hardly!” Jamyang snorted, “I had to find my old weapons from the war days and was about to fight to defend the novices. I had jus barricaded the door when one of them entered before the rest. Fellow shot me in the leg and told me to play dead so I did, smeared some blood on my head to appear shot there,”

The omic gestured briefly to his leg with the bullet hole, holding it up, “Wasn't a fatal shot. Don't think the fellow was interested in killing and when his compatriot some woman ah, French sounding, mmm... called her Widowmaker, yes, when she came in he told her no more targets and they left,”

“Widowmaker. Then it is confirmed this is Talon,” Jack growled before pausing for a second before crouch down to inspect the bullet wound, “Who was the man that shot you?”

“Not sure. Didn't say his name but tall fellow and dark. Wore a mask like a skeleton or somewhat like an owl more I think yes,” Jampyan murmured, tilting theirs head thoughtfully, “Raspy voice though and oh, do those guns of his really hurt when shot!”

The description could only be one person, the one person Genji had hoped would not be involved with any of this. McCree closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he shook his head already reaching for another cigar.

Jack rose to his feet slowly, both hands clenching tight, “Reaper. That fucking son of a-” he turned and slammed his fist against the nearest wall, causing some of the surviving monks to jump, looking nervously at him.

Genji felt the entire floor fall out from under him, and he shook his head, trying to deny the truth laid out before him, “No. No it can't be. Why would he- he was with us. He helped us to stop Amartya in- just this is-”

“Are you sure that is what the man looked liked?” Zenyatta asked Jampyan softly, his tone quavering.

The older omnic nodded, “I got a good look at the one who shot me and told me to stay down and play dead. I am certain of the description,”

“He didn't kill anyone though! See?” Genji felt the hurt, panic, and confusion rise in his chest as he looked around at the group, “He is responsible for there being survivors!”

“He was also here and part of this little raid and let it happen,” McCree murmured, lighting his cigar and glancing away, “And he's with Talon and in their inner circle enough to be back on their missions,”

Mei bit her lip, pushing her glasses up, “But then why try to save anyone? It seems like it was a purge that was meat to be thorough,”

Genji shook his head emphatically, hands clenching, “He wouldn't murder anyone here. I know he wouldn't. He just- when he left he said he had one last piece of business to do then he would return to us, return to me!”

“You really are letting your heart run away with your goddamn head, aren't you Shimada?” Jack growled, turning to face Genji now, the bitterness and anger in his voice more apparent now, “He betrayed us again. We let that fucker back in and he just turned around and played us like a bunch of saps, just like last time! Just like in the past!”

“No! You're wrong he didn't-” Genji didn't get to finish his words before the soldier had grabbed him by the shoulder hard, pulling him close.

“Wake up Genji! Wake the fuck up and take a look around you! There are dead omnics, dead innocent omnics and it was Talon who did it. It was Reaper who was with them” He roared, “And you are going to let him get away with that? Just turn a blind eye to it and apologize for what the fuck he was a part of?!”

Genji felt his voice catch in his throat, trembling in the man's grip like a leaf, feeling like nothing more than a little boy in the face of his fury. Still he wanted to scream back and tell Jack it was all untrue. He wanted to cover his ears like a child and crouch down and ignore everything the old soldier was saying.   
Just as Jack was hunching up, heaving a deep breath about to yell again, he was stopped by the hand of Hanzo on his shoulder. The archer's expression was grim, but as calm as ever and he gave a shake o his head, “It is too early to yell at each other over who is to blame, not without evidence. Reaper was here, but his motives do not seem to be with his employers. Possibly he could be an insider,”

A growl escaped Jack as he let go of Genji who stumbled back just a bit, looking more akin to a spooked animal now, “I doubt it but fine. Doubt what he's done and claim he is innocent,” He turned on his heels, stalking away from the group, “McCree, with me. We are going to check the other buildings for survivors. Mei, help Zenyatta get the survivors to the ship,”

“If it is all right with you, I would like to come with you,” Zenyatta interjected, “I want to know what it is Amartya Yut was after,”

“That is the question on everyone's mind,” Choeden murmured, stepping closer to him as she straightened her sari, “Many of our eldest monks, nuns, and master Sambhav Umangi, our current leader, went to the central temple to try and stop Amartya. Perhaps start there?”

“Sounds like a plan. Let's move. Mei, can you help with getting the survivors to the ship then?” Jack asked, glancing at the scientist.

She gave a firm nod and a ghost of a smile, “It would be my honor,”

Jack gave a nod before turning to head out, McCree hesitantly following with Zenyatta. The cowboy glanced back to where Genji still stood, a look of sympathy on his face before moving to follow after Jack. 

Hanzo stepped over to Genji to put a hand on his shoulder, his expression concerned, “Otouto, are you...” he let out a sigh glancing away, “I know you are not okay but, well-”

“Do you think he is with Talon?” Genji blurted out, turning to regard his brother, his visor hiding the tears that were already fresh on his face although he could do nothing to mask the sorrow in his voice. 

For a long moment his brother stood regarding him as Mei spoke with the omnic monk elders behind then before he eventually let out a sigh and pulled Geni closer in a one armed hug. The elder Shimada took pains to tuck his brother against his frame despite Genji being taller, standing on tip toes just a bit to do so.

“I don't know Genji but I do not think he is all together without redemption and I do not think he ever lied about how he feels about you,” Hanzo murmured softly, “Really though, I don't know what to say. You know I've never been good at this sort of thing,”

“Probably because all your relationships were assigned,” Genji swallowed hard, reaching to wrap his arms about his brother and giving him a quick hug before starting to pull away, “Let's catch up with the others. I don't want to leave Zenyatta alone, even if- even if I'm-”

'It is best to be with friends, for both of your sake. To talk about this once this is over,” Hanzo murmured, “I will help Mei where I can,”

“Thank you anija,” Genji gave a slight bow of his head before taking a step forward, half expecting his legs to give out but the cybernetics held as they always did.

Soon he was at a half jog, quickly catching to be at Zenyatta's side,the monk still walking and looking almost dazed as he looked about at all the damage. 

Talon had bee without respect or mercy, ripping apart statues, knocking in walls, and destroying so much that had once held beauty. Within all the wreckage, bodies lay, twisted and broken, their heads smashed in, some still crackling with electricity in their final moments. They were the older monks and nuns, many of them familiar to Genji just by their clothes as each one had always done that little bit to make themselves unique.

Sister Fatte who had woken up every morning before done to walk down into the lower lands to help the local village with their farming, rain or shine. Sister Ekavir who had once carried livestock and villagers across a river during a flood despite the risks that she could be swept away. Teacher Paramjeet who once told Genji about all the Nepalese legends of the stars with such great fervor the cyborg half believed said figures would fall out of the sky at any moment. Brother Geet who had always did a funny little snort when he laughed and had a passion for baking and learning recipes from the local grandmothers down in the valley that was without peer. 

All of them now nothing more than corpses where once they were omnics with life and personalities all their own that could never be captured or created again. More horrors though were to revealed though as they continued their sweep looking for answers and survivors. 

The central altar was a slaughter house and without a doubt, Yut's touch was marked all over the scene. Bodies were strewn in pieces with electrical scoorch marks over everything. Blood was burst against the walls, staining everything with a horrific sheen of oil blood and the smell was overwhelming enough to have McCree gag and raise his poncho to cover his nose. The main area of worship was completely obliterated and the shrine dedicated to Mondatta was nothing more than a pile of rubble with the body of dead monks arranged over it like some sort of wretched altar to a darker god. 

There were no words to describe the scene before them, no words to describe the amount of desecration and hatred Yut had demonstrated. Evil was not even enough to describe the complete lack of emotion the omnic seemed to have. 

“What was he looking for?” Soldier 76 murmured, “What the hell was he looking for that would call for all of this?”

“He was looking for something but what you see before you, I believe, was done because he could, because he wanted to kill,” Zenyatta managed out, stepping forward, “If a demon could walk in physical form, then without a doubt, I am certain that demon would be Amartya Yut,”

The monk walked forward to touch the ruined altar, the golden arms of the statue twisted and ripped apart, melted down as if there had been something within. Every corner was overturned. Zenyatta bowed his head, the hand touching the altar clenching.

“I feel now like a hypocrite,” he murmured softly, glancing over towards Genji as the cyborg approached him, “I told you all this time provenance was not a path to take, that it led to tragedy, but now, all I can think about is how much vengeance I wish to take upon Amartya Yut,”

Genji shook his head, “Amartya Yut brings only death and destruction, that is the difference. Hanzo and I, it was personal, but this? This is a monster that needs put down. We will work together though, all of us. He will not get away with this,”

“We got a live one! Over here!” McCree shouted from where he was crouched beside a groaning omnic pinned to the ground by one of the arms through their stomach. A non lethal hit for an omnic but a painful one. 

Zenyatta rushed over, dropping to his knees to take the hand of the struggling omnic, bowing his head respectfully, “Master Sambhav Umangi!”

The omnic let out a stuttering buzzing sound, lifting up their other hand to touch the side of Zenyatta's face, “Tek-Tek-Tek-Tekhartha Zenyatta... you are an-an-an-an-an unexpected f-f-f-faczzzte today,”

“Conserve your strength. We will get you to safety and get you medical attention, noble teacher. Yut will not win this day nor inflict this terror onto others,” Zenyatta murmured quietly.

“He is-he is- he is- on the move,” Umangi managed out, “And not alone-alone-alone but with back-up,”

“Talon,” Jack murmured, “And if is Talon, then we know that it is going to be Korea that is the center of their next plot,”

“Then we better get moving,” McCree let out a frustrated sigh, eyes narrowing as he looked around, “But what did he want here? I know I'm sounding like a broken record because everyone has asked that question once, but, still!”

“The c-c-c-code. Mondatta had-had-had something hidden but not-not-not here,” Umangi gurgled as Zenyatta slowly helped him to his feet, his whole frame trembling like a sputtering engine, “No-No-No one knew what he-he-hezzzzt ment,”

Zenyatta put a hand to the omnic's shoulder gentle, “Words can wait, master. First we will get everyone away from this place and to safety. There you can heal and rest,”

“Th-Th-Thank you,” Umangi murmured, leaning against Zenyatta, “Master Mo-Mo-Mondatta was rigbzzzt,”

The omnic raised a hand to touch his throat tapping at it lightly as Zenyatta began to guide him away back towards the ship. Genji frowned just a bit as he looked about the damage. McCree let out a sigh, watching the two omnics leave.

“You both know Yut left him alive for a purpose right? Someone who kills everyone in pieces and lets one get away did it intentionally,” the cowboy murmured. 

“He was leaving a message. Prideful, cocky, arrogant bastard,” Jack growled, as he holstered his gun, “Why do such damage and not leave a witness behind to spread stories of it far and wide? He wants us to know and he's making a grand declaration of war,”

Genji gave a small nod of agreement before glancing towards Soldier 76, “And whatever he wants to start, I suggest we finish it quickly,” He paused to take in the slaughter before heaving another sigh “They will want to take care of their dead before we leave. There is no negotiation about that,”

The soldier letting out a sigh, “I know that but, this place,” he gestured around to the mess, “Do you really think any of them should see this and be forced to pick up all the parts of their friends and family to try and put together with the right body,”

“I'm sure it will be discussed at length,” Genji murmured, turning his back on the gruesome sight to follow after Zenyatta. 

He was barely holding it together between what Yut had done and the anxiety coming with knowing Reaper was here, Reaper had seen all this and had either participated or done nothing. Neither option sitting well with the cyborg and it only added to the grief welling up in his chest and tearing at the thin wall that he had erected to try and maintain a facade of calm and keep his mind on the mission.

Now all they could do was chase the lines of information to the next point. 

In front of the ship, the young novices were carefully laying out the headless bodies of the fallen, lining them up in the main courtyard side by side, wrapping each in their robes carefully like swaddles of a baby. Others stood with Choeden and Jampyan as Mei and them talked softly, no doubt the Chinese scientist trying her best to get them on the ship as it seemed there was some reluctance.

The return of Zenyatta with the wounded Umangi at his side though caught both elder monk and nun's attention and the attention of many of the novices who flocked closer, hundreds of questions buzzing in the air in Nepalese, English, Omnic, and countless other languages. 

Sambhav Umangi gave a small wave of one hand, a gesture that sent them scattering back respectfully as Zenyatta eased him down to ablock of stone to sit, standing respectfully by his side with a dip of his head.

“Master Sambhav Umangi, student of Sambhav Pallav, you are alive!” Choeden said softly her tone cracking some as she bowed her head, “Thank the iris!”

“We are in need of guidance more than ever,” Jampyan added, limping over, “What is to be done? Do we leave our home? What of the dead? What of the path?”

There was a fresh wave of murmurs that rose and Umangi once more simply raised his hands, the crowd quieting, “I shall be-be-be simple,” he began, his voice still stuttering and wheezing, “Today-day-day was a tragedy but now we-we-we leave. We leave but in leav-leav-leaving, we find a new path and a new teacher. I-I am no-no longer your teacher. I have-have proven inadequet in the face of the greatest-est-est threat we've faced. I was never-never-never the successor of Mondatta though, merely and have always b-b-b-been a temporary holder of the spot he-he occupied,”

The omnic turned towards Zenyatta and took his hand in his own as he rose to his feet, pulling Zenyatta to take a seat in front of the crowd, “Mondatta gave-gave-gave you his name. Tekhartha. Passed it to-to you. Teacher to student. No-no-no other carries his noble name. He gave you your-your secret name. You were-were-were his heir. He knew-knew you would be-be-be back. A Tekhartha-hartha always guides the path,”

Zenyatta's whole posture was rigid as he stared at the monk before bowing his head deeply bringing his hands together, “He did give me his name upon my acceptance into the order, but I did leave the monastery to find my own path. It is not the same one you walk. Our ways are still different although you are all still brothers, sisters, and siblings to me,”

“Was not,” Umangi corrected laying a hand on Zenyatta's shoulder, “But is-is now. We all leave, together, on the path-path-path you have found. Ours-ours-ours is lost. Your-your light shows the new one. We walk to-to-to-together. We-we-we must try to find unity and embrace-embrace a new way,”

Sambhav Umangi bowed his head and body low as if greeting a great master. At his gesture of respect, the novices bowed and both Jampyan and Choeden dipped their heads showing a solidary amounst the Shambali community of anointing Zenyatta as their new guide and leader. Genji felt a smile on his lips and he found himself giving a small bow himself to Zenyatta who sat before them all, a teacher of his own ways, the one who left and returned to bring them to safety, the one and only monk who bore the name of Tekhartha which linked him directly to the line of teachers that Mondatta had come from.

Zenyatta was trembling some giving that whirring whine that came with being overcome with emotions as he folded his hands in his lap, “This is a great honor and I feel I am too young and inexperienced to be what you hope. I myself am still learning, still trying to find the path and smooth it out for others to follow. I left the monastery as a home but, in my soul, within the iris, I did still feel all of you and if this is what you wish, then I will do all I can to help you but I ask that you, all of you, that you help me as well,”

“We are at your side, Master Tekhartha Zenyatta,” Choeden said softly, bowing her head again, “I am honored to walk your path,”

Jampyang let out a sigh shaking his head, “Although I approve the appointment as the lineage of Tekhartha is the oldest one of teachers among us, do know I am going to be forever arguing with your ways, just as I always have. It will be an adjustment,”

“I look forward to it as I always have. I relish the challenge,” Zenyatta responded, rising to his feet, “But there will be time for that. We must take care of the dead and then get onto the ship and from there, go to a place of safety,”

“May I suggest-suggest burning the monastery down,” Umangi murmured, “Cremated all within. There is no removing the ta-ta-taint Yut-Yut-Yut has left,”

Choeden gave a nod, “It is regrettable as this was our home but,” she looked away, “It will never feel like home again and only fire can purge the evil that now haunts this place,”

“Give everyone to collect small trinkets important to them as well,” Genji murmured, glancing to the monastery, “I have a few...old things I have left behind,”

Zenyatta nodded, “Everyone has ten minutes to gather what you can and then return. We cannot delay too long,”

The novices were the first on their feet, darting off in all directions to get what they needed as Zenyatta's shoulders slumped, approaching Genji solemnly, touching his shoulder, “I came here to help them and was made into a messiah,” he murmured tiredly.

Genji shook his head, patting the monk on the shoulder, “I think they believe in what you have to say, but it seems they will still be here to guide and help. Besides, you are with Overwatch now, after this is all over, perhaps you can gently suggest them passing it back to someone else? It does not have to be your burden to bare forever, master,”

Zenyatta chuckled, “Maybe. I'll have to consider everything,” he fell silent then, lights dimming and his head bowing more, “I only wish this was never the case to begin with,”

It was a sentiment Genji shared and he knew for now they were both putting on brave faces as inside, they were both hurting terribly and dealing with pain that would find its way out when the time allowed. The cyborg looked up over the monastery, once his home, and soon to be a place that no longer existed, burned to the ground to remove the stain it now stood for, the hatred it embodied. 

He couldn't help but feel guilty as he had turned his cellphone off and had missed-

Genji tensed before hastily pulling out his phone and turning it on, his heart clenching in his chest. Zenyatta looked at him with a curious tilt of his head as the cyborg punched in his password. 

There were the missed calls from Winston, that he expected to see, but there were also five missed messages all from Reaper. They were the only five messages sent from Reaper in all these long months.

Time seemed to slow and Genji swallowed hard, his fingers trembling as he opened up the message box. There were four simple messages, one of them though had been recalled.

“Genji there is going to be an attack on the monastery. You need to get there,”

“Genji please tell me you got this. Please answer,”

“Answer. Please.”

The fourth one had been recalled and Genji wondered desperately what had been said, what it had read. The last one though, that fifth message all but broke his resolve. 

“I'm sorry.”

Genji let out a broken heave, nearly dropping his phone as everything began to become too much to handle. He was half aware of Zenyatta wrapping an arm about him, leading him into the ship. Only half aware of collapsing into a chair as he covered his face with both hands over the visor and tried to control himself. He couldn't focus though, swallowed up in his own anxiety and every little thing around him blurring into one unrecognizable mess of sensations that were too overwhelming to cope with.

He was vaguely aware of someone siting next to him, moving up to remove his mask and then being pulled into a warm embrace without a word and the familiar scent of sandalwood soap. Genji lost it then, letting out a strangled sob as he pressed his face against Hanzo's shoulder as the archer held him steady, just like he used to do as brothers. 

Nothing was said. Nothing could be said. He wanted to deny it all He wanted answers from Reaper. He wanted to know why. He wanted to know what was going on.

He wanted Reaper there in person to explain all this away and give him the comfort he needed more than ever.

The ship hummed below them and he didn't raise his head as one of the novices stuttered out that they had gotten his things. He didn't even respond when Zenyatta sat behind him and said things would turn out okay.

Genji didn't want to talk. Didn't want to look up to see the flames engulfing the monastery and burning the tainted place to the ground with all those fallen inside finally being allowed a final rest in the next life within the iris. 

His whole world was slowly starting to burn down around him and nothing but pain, confusion, anger, and sadness was left in its wake and all he could do was hold onto his brother and sob brokeningly.

They had been too late. 

He had been too late to stop this and to keep Reaper from his own demons.

Too late.

Far too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the monk/nun/teacher names are Nepalese in origin while others come from Tibetan roots. I did try to keep some Dharma naming conventions in use given the Shambali have strong Buddhist inspirations. 
> 
> The fact Zenyatta and Mondatta have the same name though DOES imply that it was a passed down name from teacher to student and in many monasteries, teachers DO past down names and lineages and the teacher/student relationship is VERY different than what we might assume <3 it was fun to explore that just a little here.


	5. Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And chapter five, a little short and one meant to help unwind from last horrible chapter while driving things forward c: Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Burn 

 

The ship touched down slowly on the landing strip of the newest Ovrewatch base, gently coming to a rest surrounded on all sides by walls of green. It had not been easy to find a base, especially with Talon knowing where most if not all old Overwatch bases were and a good many of the Blackwatch bases. The most secure base so far they had had was the old Shimada manor in the mountains but that was not easily defensible and far too close to civilians that it risked putting them in harms way.

However, once more the criminal empire of the Shimada and its former head came through for Overwatch in securing a base location. Hanzo had always been keen to keep track of all the holdings of the clans, many of them off any digital records and found only in writing. One of those holdings was an old bunker on an island once used for arms smuggling back in the days of World War II that was still in use afterwards up until the time of Genji and Hanzo's great grandparents. It was old, run down, and overgrown, but it was a safe, secure spot that no one was going to stumble upon and gave them plenty of room to start building something substantial.

It was the perfect hiding place for Overwatch to start building up a base of power again although even then, it was an almost laughable sight. With how short handed they were, very little other than the basics had been mustered and Torbjörn had only recently been able to finish modifying another ship for their use although it was still a far stretch away from the ship that had been detonated with the disruptor only a few months ago. 

At least though, it was teetering first step towards getting back on their feet again and reclaiming some of that old time glory. 

Genji stepped off the ship, still with one of Hanzo's arms about his shoulder and Zenyatta at his other side, floating along once more. Behind them, the surviving Shambali exited the ship, looking around at their surroundings like a herd of cautious deer expecting a predator to rush out at any moment. 

No predators though came out of the jungle with a roar, only Winston, bounding out of the bunker, a look of concern in his face.

He acme to a halt just a few feet in front of them, pausing to push up his glasses as he regained his breath, “ Morrison! You are back how was-”

“A completely failure. Talon got there before us and it was a slaughter,” Soldier 76 growled, “Add to that Reaper might have just pulled another betrayal,”

The gorilla blinked, eyes widening, “Oh,” he murmured, looking away, “Well, Reaper wasn't honestly too much of a surprise but the rest-”

“It was a fucking surprise,” Genji growled, “And not true. He is the one who sent the damn warning and it clearly wasn't a trap given we got their too late to stop any of what happened and because I had my fucking phone off I missed his messages,”

The cyborg lifted his head, shooting a glare about the group, “We got bigger things to worry about than if Reaper is a traitor or not. He doesn't know where we are, can't give them any information they don't already know, and I'm not about to be so quick to throw him under the bus,”

Everyone stared in silent before Winston cleared his throat, looking to Zenyatta and the monks, “So, these are the survivors then? I can set them up here but ah, the base isf ar from up and running. Communication is still primitive and basic necessities for living accommodations just came online,”

“ You mean we finally got plumping and hot water?” McCree asked hopefully, “I'm telling you now, my thighs are burning from having to use that damn squat potty,”

“Don't complain to me about squat potties, McCree,” Mei grumbled, “That is what I grew up on,”

“I as well,” Hanzo added, crossing his arms, “My family was rather old fashion about the structure of buildings and keeping with an aesthetic,”

Genji let out a soft sigh, leaning against his brother some, “Tell me about it. I went to friend's house and they had nice heated seats and warm water splash. Going to the restroom was a dream compared to our home with the pit potty dungeon,”

Morrison let out a snort, “Better than having to dig your own pit. That's what we had to do in the military days on campaign. Grab your shovel and go dig your own toilet,” 

“Yes well, we still have the squatter toilets for now as there are not western style ones just sitting around in the jungle mind you, but yes, we have hot water, electricity, and basic cable,” Winston put in with a smile.

“Perhaps we can help with updating your base,” Choeden suggested, stepping forth from the group and giving a polite bow to Winston, “We may be monks and nuns but we are also omnics and, shall we say, certain things are within our core programming to help with. Many of us were programmed for field construction and engineering,”

Winston brightened up at that, smiling and giving a nod to the nun, “That would be helpful yes. Torbjörn and I have been discussing expanding the armory and garage area to allow-,”

“Before we jump into that though, what updates can you give us on what to expect in Korea?” Morrison asked, frowning as he removed his mask, “And how is the other team doing?”

“Reinhardt, Mercy, Torbjörn, and Tracer are finding about the same as you. A lot of build-up being sent to Korea and also a few shipments to Australia although those ones are harder to trace,” Winston supplied, “They are working on getting us a bead on where exactly in Australia these shipments are going. As for Korea, well, we have a few new developments,”

The gorilla scientist led the way down the hallway, the lights flickering on and humming above as the crudely done wiring worked hard to keep things going. McCree winced just a bit as he took it in, “We really are going to need some more hands to help,”

“My brethren will help, as mentioned before,” Zenyatta put in, “It will do them good to take their minds off one lost home to perhaps help build another,”

Winston gave a nod, pushing up his glasses, “Maybe can also set up a better means of communication too to make sure nothing like that happens again,”

The central room of the new base was the only one that looked almost presentable, a circular room with monitors attacked to the walls with various consoles slowly coming together. The Overwatch symbol was emblazoned in the center and lights were set up to illuminate every corner of the place. It was a work in process but it had come a long way already. Just the sight of that one room helped to lift Genji's spirits a bit that they were making some sort of progress at last, especially with a base far from ready to be moved into. 

Winston moved around the large center table and tapped a few keys causing the holo-projector to come to alive and display large graphs of data as well as photos and documents, “Athena and I have been busy working on tracking what you found. As McCree suggested, the final destination for the products you found were changed, but we got the location in general. It is the red zone where the larger omnics are known to hit and hit hard,”

“Are they thinking about attacking giant omnics now?” McCree asked, frowning, “Doesn't make a lick of sense,” 

“I think they are staging some sort of publicity stunt to be frank” Winston said, looking up and around the table, “Also they are already in Korea. Athena was checking footage on traffic cameras and found a familiar face,”

The gorilla tapped a few keys and soon brought up the picture of a man, dressed in a heavy coat but face visible as he glanced up, scowling. Even with the obvious cybernetics on his face, it was clear to see who it was. It was the same commander who had hosted the auction that they had infiltrated with Genji masquerading as a crime boss. The very same night where both Zenyatta and Hanzo were nearly both killed and Genji could still feel the throb where his own arm had been blown off.

“Atrius,” Soldier 76 murmured, “Should have guessed we would have seen that bastard again,”

“Not just see around. Apparently he's gotten some work done,” Winston said, tapping a few more keys, “Leave it to Athena to find other pictures, better pictures of this operative at the docks,”

The holographic projected blinked, pulling up more pictures of Atrius but one of them showed the man without the jacket on wearing a Talon uniform over a clearly cybernetic body, black except for one arm being a familiar splash of white and beige.

Genji grimaced, “Is that my-”

“The one you lost that night, yes,” Winston murmured, “Seems someone wanted to remember you in a rather ah, macabre way,”

“That is fucked up,” McCree grumbled, “Talon seems to really like recruiting the worse of humanity, don't they?”

“So that means we got Atrius, Yut, Widowmaker, and Reaper as our enemies. Anyone else there we should add?” Jack asked frowning. 

“You shold take Reaper off the tally to start with,” Genji interjected bitterly, shooting a glare at Soldier 76, “He is unconfirmed until otherwise proven guilty, understand?”

“You keep telling yourself that kid and you are going to get hurt worse, but fine,” Jack grumbled, “Atrius, Yut, and Widowmaker. Anyone else you found that is a familiar face Winston?”

“For now? That's the tally,” Winston let out a sigh, “And they are already in Korea which means they could be on their way to getting their plan moving. I propose getting there asap,”

“I'll say. I have a bastard to punch in the face and an arm to take back,” Genji growled, crossing his own.   
Hanzo scowled just a bit, “you wouldn't mind if I hit the bastard a few times as well? I do recall that he was the one who shot me last time we met,” 

Mei gave a slight chuckle, “Seems this Atrius has pissed off the wrong crowd. Regardless, someone needs to still stay at the base to watch the communication and the like,”

“I'll stay,” Zenyatta volunteered, “I would like the time to help my kin to settle in here. Not to mention that... there are certain individuals I must mentally prepare myself to meet in the light of recent events,”

A pang of hurt went through Genji as he noticed his master did not look at him. He wasn't sure what his teacher thought about Reaper, especially when the mercenary was maybe involved in the attack of the monastery. He couldn't blame his master that he didn't want to confront those involved so soon after the event. The monk needed his time to consider the events and make his next move or to perhaps find some insight. 

Vengeance was not in Zenyatta's nature and Genji knew the monk was struggling with handling these new feelings of anger in the face of the destruction of the monastery. Genji doubted the monk had ever been confronted with such an experience before. 

“Then Zenyatta stays and Winston, you are with us this time,” Jack murmured, looking about the table, “Mei, McCree, Hanzo, and Genji, you still up for another round?”

“Barely but I feel we are going to need as many hands on board as we can get,” Genji responded, “Atrius was tough before but as a cyborg, well, he's going to be a little bit trickier to take down,”

“Not to mention could be other surprises waiting for us,” McCree added.

Hanzo gave a nod of his head, glancing about at the others, “Is there anyway we can warn the Korean government of this? If they are preparing to fight an omnic, that would mean the MEKA team should be mobilized immediately as that would indicate a large omnic is most likely inbound,”

“We have old channels we can try, old contacts, but it might be difficult as they classify us as a rouge cell organization,” Winston pushed up his glasses slightly with a snort, “But we will do everything we can,”

“Then it is settled. We meet back at the ship in half an hour and get moving. Settle what business you need to and get moving,” Soldier 76 ordered before straightening up and stalking off towards where the armory was being cobbled together.

McCree waited until the man was out of sight before letting out a sigh, pushing up his hat, “He's changed a lot. He's become a very bitter old man. A lot less inspiring and a lot more like a drill sergeant,”

“Given the past, not surprising. Betrayals and failure have haunted his steps for a long time,” Winston murmured, turning away and back to the main console to work, “This debacle with Reaper is not going to do any favors for that bitterness,”

“It isn't doing anyone any favors,” Genji murmured, crossing his arms tight against his chest, “How do you think I feel?”

Winston winced just a bit, “Well, ah, at least we can hope that it is just Yut using his hypnosis and making his mind do this or the like?”

“Or he's being a Blackwatch agent and infiltrating their ranks as he is already set in solid, but then,” McCree let out a sigh, “Maybe that is just me wanting to believe in the best. The man was my father and I would rather have him be on our side than an enemy again,”

Genji gave McCree a slight smile, “At least you are in the same boat as me,”

“We can be the two losers in the boat of we believe in Gabriel Reyes being a good man together,” McCree chuckled shaking his head.

 

Zenyatta heaved a soft sigh, lowering his head, “I'm going to go speak witg the monks and perhaps see about organizing groups to help situate ourselves better at this base. Would you like to come Winston? Perhaps you can give some instructions about the base setup?”

“Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea,” Winston said, his whole expression brightening up, “I've had a lot of plans but not enough hands to work. Perhaps I could run some by you as well? You seem to have such a gift for architecture,”

“I would be more than happy to discuss it yes, especially since I would like to include a garden to help with the feng shui of the building. I do believe there is entirely too much earth and wate and not enough air in many places which can negatively impact mood,”

The two walked off, still chatting leaving Genji nearly alone and still feeling drained. He didn't feel better, only tired, too tired to cry again. His emotions were shot and he felt alone although McCree being on his side was a small comfort. Mei offered him a sympathetic smile as she passed by, following after where Soldier 76 went leaving him alone with McCree and Hanzo.

“So, what are you two going to do with your half hour?” McCree asked. 

“Probably just sit and contemplate my life choices, be sad, hate life, be an apathetic lump of flesh and wires,” Genji responded with a shrug, trying to make a joke but knowing it was falling flat. 

Hanzo pursed his lips, clearly not to pleased with Genji's answer before he spoke, reaching over to touch Genji's shoulder.

“I was going to suggest that you build a card deck. The boxes brought from our old home, one of them contained all your Fetchimon cards. Enough to build a few decks,” Hanzo put forth slowly, “And I never did play that game with you a lot in the past, not as much as I should. Perhaps we could ah, make up for lost time?”

Genji blinked, looking at his older brother who was trying not to make eye contact. A slow smile spread across Genji's face before he gave a nod, “Fine then but only if I get Sparrochi,”

“Sparrochi? Seriously Genji?” McCree snorted, shaking his head, “Having a Sparrochi in your deck is like a badge of shame!'

“Sparrochi is my waifu and don't you forget it! My small, fluffy happy bird-cat,” Genji defended with a huff.

Hanzo shook his head, “I can barely remember what there was. How many are there now? Two hundred, three hundred-”

“Four thousand,” Genji finished, already heading towards their personal quarters, “But enough talk. I need a distraction and small adorable pocket monsters are the only thing mindless enough to keep me off of thinking about all this,”

Hanzo chuckled and his shoulders eased a bit, no doubt glad that his suggest was working as far as he could tell. Really though, it wasn't, not how he wanted it too. Genji still felt the pain and conflict in his chest but he wanted to hide it, wanted to bury it for now. He pulled out his cellphone and looked at Reaper's messages, finally sending a response. 

“Tell me what is going on, Reaper. Let me in. Tell me why you are with them again,”

He sent the message before pausing and quickly sending another one.

“I love you Reaper but it hurts right now not knowing. Talk to me,”

His hands were trembling again as he stared at the screen willing an instant reply to appear before adding a final message. 

“Please,”

He wouldn't be able to move on until he heard the truth from Reaper, until he got Reaper's side of this whole tragedy. Genji felt the confusion and hurt mix together into an emotion that made his chest heave with pain and fresh tears want to well up. 

Quickly he wiped his eyes and focused on putting one foot in front of the other and on the deck he was going to make with old trading cards he hadn't touched since he was fifteen. 

He needed a distraction.

Just something to help him cope, just until Reaper messaged him back. Just until they arrived in Korea to handle this next mission to stop Talon from whatever it was they were planning.

He just needed to not think, only for a few hours.


	6. Spread

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things getting intense and Yut has no chill and no mercy....

Every instinct Reaper had was on edge. 

That sense of wrong that seemed to permeate the air, a sinking feeling of impending dread, that seemed to resonate in his very soul. Something was about to happen and at the center of it was Amartya Yut. 

He never had a clue when it came to predicting what move Yut was going to make, what level of violence and depravity the omnic was going to put into motion. The fallen monk had already proven at the monastery that even his own kind were expendable if they did not fall quickly in line with his visions of the future. Not to mention his clear disdain for humanity that made him more than willing to sacrifice any one of Talon's grunts without much care. Yet in all those cases, Reaper had at least a small idea of what Yut was going to do.

In Korea though, standing around in the dingy office of some warehouse owned secretly by Talon, he had not even the slightest idea of what was going to happen now. That fact alone only served to put him more and more on edge. The mercenary's arms were crossed tight over his chest as he listened to Sombra crack her knuckles again, a habit she often did when she was a little keyed up herself. The prosthetic in the gloves she wore always made the cracking sound louder, interrupting the silence and digging though Reaper's mind like a drill. The sound itself wasn't so annoying as much as he was so damn keyed up that any little sound now seemed to suddenly be an annoyance now.

“So what is taking tall, dark, and homicidal so long to get here?” Sombra asked, glancing to the other two agents in the room. 

“He's in a call,” Widowmaker responded idly, glancing up from where she had been checking over her rifle, “There is no need to rush things. Once he's ready to explain he will. He always does,”

Reaper didn't answer the question, giving a dismissive snort, and glancing away. Sombra sighed, a pout forming on her lips as she leaned forward, propping her chin in one hand, “It is getting so boring waiting around. I got called here to do some hacking and I don't even get told what I'm looking for! I bet I could have handled the request from where I was and not have to make a twelve hour flight to this place. Could have done without the jet lag today!”

“Oh in due time, Sombra. In due time,”

The voice was as serene as ever, cutting through the air and immediately having all three agents turn towards the door. Yut stood there, his posture relaxed and hands clasped behind his back, “I didn't want to give too many details. After all, you never know who is listening in,”

Sombra gave a dismissive snort, “As if someone could listen to my messages,” she grumbled. 

“Can't run the risk when dealing with such a delicate situation,” the omnic chided, “I am sorry though for the delay. Just settling some details about the coming days here in beautiful Korea,”

“And what are the details about what we are doing here in Korea?” Reaper growled. 

Yut chuckled as he turned to the doorway, crooking his finger to beckon a pair of Talon guards into the room after him with a struggling individuals held tight between them, “We are here to rip down heroes from their pedestals and usher in Talon's newest little scheme as well as to ah, collect some missing parts for the objective in Australia,”

“Vague answers as always,” Sombra murmured, rising to her feet, eyeing the guards before shifting her gaze to the prisoner held between them, a young looking boy in a bright blue and orange jumpsuit more akin to a sci-fi space pilot and decorated up the sleeve with decals, “Who's the brat?”

“The brat, as you put it, is a member of MEKA ah, the screen name is RocketPunchBoy20?' Yut asked, glancing to the youth. 

“RocketPunchHero20!” the youth snarled back.

For all the fight he put behind those words, Reaper could tell in a glance the boy was putting on a brave front. He could see the fear in his wide eyes, how his entire body was tensed up and shaking slightly in the grip of the two guards, and how his lower lip was trembling,no doubt barely holding back the tears that wanted to slip out.

The boy though was just that: a boy, barely eighteen if Reaper had to guess. Probably a new recruit to the MEKA team. Trained like the rest of his team in only the basics of military practice and thrown into combat and pray gaming instincts could apply to the real world quickly. 

That feeling of wrong only grew stronger in the pit of Reaper's stomach as Yut gave a small nod and shrug of his shoulder. 

“Ah, my mistake. RocketPunchHero20. You are probably wondering why we brought you here. You and your companion, what was there name? Aki-chan? Whatever their name, you two were brought here to answer a few questions about MEKA,” Yut began, his tone soothing and almost friendly, “Answer them and the two of you will be let go,”

“where is Akira-chan?” the MEKA pilot demanding, rearing up a bit, “You better not have hurt them or I'll-”

“You'll do nothing,” Yut interrupted, “You can't do anything. You don't answer the questions and you die,”

The door slid open again and another guard came in, all but tossing a bound,beaten and bloody youth to the ground, a choked sob rattling in their chest as they curled in over themselves. RocketPunchHero20's eyes widened in alarm and he jerked towards the other captured MEKA pilot, “Akira-chan!”

“Rocket...Rocket I'm scared,” Akira-chan managed out between sobs, “I'm scared,”

Reaper felt the knife in his chest twist. They were kids, trained by the military and use to combat against omnics, but the large omnics they fought didn't take prisoners and put them through psychological and physical torture for information. This was not the sort of situation they would have been trained to endure and no video on the market could capture the level of fear that came with being at the mercy of the enemy. The two boys looked like a pair of rabbits in a den of wolves and Reaper knew that the worse was yet to come.

“What did you do to them?” Rocket demanded, shifting to try and put his body in front of his comrade, “What sort of sick fucks are you? We are part of team MEKA and proud soldiers of-”

“Children. Children playing soldier because all the real ones are dead and your government was grasping at straws. You see, you were all gamers, child, you weren't contributing much,” Yut drawled, shaking his head, “They weren't going to be people of importance in experimental machines to fight omnics, now would they? They need an expendable population,”

“That's not true! We are heroes!” Rocket retorted although his voice cracked.

Yut let out a soft sigh, “Ah, the hero complex. How stupid the youth can be at times once you give them a little taste of fame but I digress, I'm here to ask about where your other teammates are. It was not easy tracking down you while under your civilian guise. So, where are they?”

RocketPunchHero20 gritted his teeth and refused to answer, glaring at Yut with all the bravery he could muster. Akira-chan remained silent,body shaking with quiet sobs but despite their fear, they too remained silent. 

“What's that?Nothing to say?” Yut asked,his tone dipping just an octave, “No answer to give?”

“Not to interrupt but I can easily hack into MEKA's database and lift that information. In fact, I'm pretty sure that is what you are going to ask me to do,” Sombra said, resting a hand on her hip, frowning slightly, “So you can stop playing mind games with the chicos,” 

 

Yut laughed at her remark. The monk threw his head back and laughed as if what she had said was the funniest joke he had heard but it was not a humorous sound as much as it made Reaper's skin crawl. Sombra too seemed unnerve although she hid it under a haughty scowl, crossing her arms tighter against her chest, “What? I don't see the joke, Yut,” 

“Ah Sombra, always the clever one,” the omnic responded, “You are right. From the start you were going to hack it regardless. The purpose of this little chat was to, well was well, extending their time here on earth. Allow them a death where they could believe they died heroically not giving out information for their country,”

“What?” Sombra's express faltered just a bit, “You don't mean-”

“We can't have the MEKA team just showing up to ruin things. This operation in Korea is all about crippling the unit and to do that, well, the best way is to simply remove those that are a part of it,”

Reaper tensed as Yut turned to him, making a beckoning motion with one hand, gesturing to the two wide-eyed youths on the floor, staring up in horror as the full weight of Yut's words set in, “Reaper? Would you do the honors of giving them a proper execution? Talon wants no mistakes and you've still got to prove yourself,”

Every cell in his body, every drop of blood that still lurked beneath his skin felt as if it had frozen as a sudden sick wave washed through his body. All eyes were now on him, both those of Talon, emotionless and expectant and those of the two boys, barely even adults, staring at him with a desperate , pleading look of pure terror.

The AI was a million voices shrieking in his mind, all with different voices. Some wanted to kill them, to protect themselves, others saw the death as unnecessary and unneeded, but through the mess, there was one grim consensus.

Yut had done this on purpose, had brought the two here because he wanted Reaper to kill them, to execute them in cold blood. If he didn't, it could very well be taken as another failure to Talon and more or less his own death wish, although that was uncertain. If he did though...

Reaper's hands clenched tight. If he did, then Genji would never forgive him for this horrific crime.

He wouldn't forgive himself for falling this far from grace that taking the lives of children was added to his list of crimes. 

“Such hesitancy. Since when have you ever not pulled the trigger?” Yut asked, his tone intrigued, “Has our mercenary been enlightened to some moral justice?”

A snarl escaped the mercenary and one hand flexed open, shadows forming into the gun.

There was something sick in him just for the fact he was considering this whole thing. Something in the AI was wanting him to kill because it was a matter of survival. His life was above other lives. Survival at all costs had to be maintained. 

It was just two children he didn't known nor never knew.

Two children though was the argument that still very human part of him screamed as he lifted the gun, pointing it at the forehead of the first one. 

“Please! No! No!” The words gushed forth from Rocket as he stared down the gun at Reaper, all that bravery now gone, “I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please! I promise I won't talk!I'll leave! I'll go anywhere just-just don't kill me!” 

The cry was so broken and the English was almost indecipherable, mixed in with Korean words as the boy begged for his life. The tears were flowing down his face and beside him, his companion remained silent, shaking harder with sobs.

They were just children. But if the trigger wasn't pulled, survival was in question. 

**“We can survive though,”** The AI murmured, **“ Better to die than to live with this blood on the hands,”**

Reaper dropped the gun and turned to fix Yut with an unseen glare from behind his mask,”I'm not murdering children for you or Talon,” He spat.

He expected anger. He expected every gun in that room to be trained on him. Instead no one moved except Yut who let out a quiet sigh and shake o his head as he cam over to Reaper and patted him on the shoulder, like a father forgiving a son for some minor inconvenience, “Ah, so that is the affliction you've developed. Empathy. It is a dangerous concept for an omnic to have when so often those we try to feel sorry for would sooner murder us than help us,”

Reaper withdrew from the touch of the omnic as if it had burned him, growling low, “I'm not an omnic,”

“Confused as well. Ask yourself though, what sort of machine is your AI made up of?” Yut turned back to the two boys, one sobbing openly, the other silent before he flicked a finger, the dropped shotgun coming to his hand, “But really, it is an easy thing to do Reaper. Basic military training has taught you how to kill,”

The omnic monk pointed the gun at the first boy who stared up, a scream just on his lips, “You just point,” the monk's finger pulled the trigger and the half formed cry muted immediately, “And shoot,”

Rocket fell back, eyes wide and crossed to the gaping bloody hole in his head, mouth hanging open and lack. Akira-chan's scream filled the air, staring at the corpse of what was once their friend before they two were silenced by a second shot from Yut, collapsing to the grounds, eyes staring lifelessly as blood poured from their head. The monk let out a sigh, as blood and visceral matter began to spread out over the floor.

“It is easy to kill. You were trained to kill Reaper. Empathy has no place in your line of work or in what you are. This, at least, was merely a test. You still walk a thin line but you haven't crossed it, yet,” The monk turned towards the mercenary and held out the gun, “Next time, there better be results,”

Reaper stared at the gun, but didn't' reach to take it. His entire being recoiled internally as if the weapon had become filthy and tainted with the crime it had been used to commit. Yut tilted his head, taking a step closer and holding out the gun.

“Something wrong?” he asked as if this whole scene wasn't twisted enough.

“I don't want it back,” Reaper spat, turning halfway away from the monk.

Yut let out a sigh and gave a shrug, dropping the gun once more to the floor,”Oh very well then,” he drawled, sounding almost like a put upon parent, “Sombra? Hack the database and get the locations of MEKA team members and from there, send them to agents to conduct their hits on the signal,”

The hacker was silent, her expression unreadable but there was a slight tense of her shoulders before she spoke, giving a small nod, “I'll do what I can,”

“You are also on thin ice too so I wouldn't go sending any sort of false information,” Yut drawled, “Now is not the time to try making friends,”

the omnic's words seemed to touch upon something in Sombra,making her tense up more and for a moment, her face showed a flicker of surprise before she smoothed it over, looking away with a haughty snort, “Not looking to make any friends. I don't need knives in my back,” she growled.

Yut simply chuckled, like a parents who was well aware of something their child had done but was keeping it to themselves before gesturing to Widowmaker, “A word with you, Amelie,”

The sniper didn't hesitate, her expression as blank as ever despite everything witnessed as she followed Yut out the door, the guards falling wordlessly into line behind them, leaving Reaper and Sombra alone in the room with the smell of blood and gore growing stronger.

The hacker grimaced as soon as Yut left, disgust twisting her features, “What a bastard, am I right?”

Reaper didn't respond to her, his gaze fixed on the two corpses simply left there in the middle of the floor as if they were nothing. He approached them, crouching down and reached out with one hand to close the eyelids of each one, bowing his head in silent respect. They were children, but they were soldiers. They had families and lives to live and just like that, someone took it away without reason.

In Yut's eyes, they were nothing more than another couple of vermin eliminated. 

Sombra was silent, watching him, her expression softening just a bit a she looked away. She inhaled some, letting out a soft sigh before shaking her head, “I'm glad you didn't kill them, Reaper. You showed a lot of guts in doing that,”

“I didn't show enough. I let this happen,” he murmured, “And you are going to be hacking the database and giving them the means to kill more,”

“Its me or them, muerte de padre,” Sombra responded, hands clenching just a bit, “And I have my own goals to find, my own life to live. I'm not you. I'm not about to risk everything for people I don't know. Not like anyone every risked anything for a nameless waif like me. I owe this world no favors,”

Reaper didn't respond to he statement, looking down at the bodies and feeling like he should do more. There was no time to find a place to bury them and part o him felt that would do injustice to the family of the two young men dead before him.

He bowed his head again, one hand lifting to make the sign of the cross over himself, falling back on long forgotten practices, ones he hadn't even thought of since he left home. The old rites and prayers he had been made to memorize as a boy had never left and although he knew it would do nothing to undo what had transpired, there was a slight peace of mind that someone at least took the time to give the final absolution of the dead. 

Sombra watched him silently as he quickly murmured through the prayer in Spanish, her arms crossed tight over her chest. As the final words finally came out, a raspy “ Amén,” she looked away, her lips moving to add her own silent amen. 

Reaper rose to his feet, looking over at her, “Its not you or them, Sombra. Yut doesn't know everything and these brats didn't ask to be in this plan of his, didn't ask to suddenly be culled,”

“Yut doesn't know everything. Sure Reaper, he doesn't,” She let out a bitter laugh, “He always knows muerte, he always knows and we both know it. I'm not a hero, never seen myself as one, and I'm not about to start playing one now,”

Her shoulders hunched up and she stalked past, ignoring his gaze as she got to the door, resting one hand on the door frame, “Don't you dare judge me though. Maybe now you are having a problem of conscious, but we both know you've got a lot more blood on our hands that isn't coming off. You've done things just as bad as what we've all done,” 

She shot him one solitary look over her shoulder before leaving the room entirely, leaving Reaper alone with those two corpse cooling on the floor of the warehouse office floor. His hands clenched and he could feel every twisted tooth in his head grind against each other as the barely formed jaw tightened. The AI was buzzing about louder now, conflicting interests brushing against each other, some angry, some understanding of Sombra's words. 

Through it all though, there was a single solitary thought that came to the forefront: The sudden need to get out of there, born half out of fear and half out of defiance.

The mercenary pulled out his cellphone as he quickly stalked out of the room, no longer wanting to be there as the smell of death grew stronger, almost suffocating around him. He didn't look left or right as he passed through the warehouse interior, abuzz with motion as goods were being moved due to some breach of security in shipping lanes in China. He could really care less. As he stepped out into the cold air, his thumb was pressing the call key for Genji's number, wanting to hear his voice, to confess to it all, and to arrange a clean break. In that moment, all reasons for coming back seemed pointless.

He might have come back for Widowmaker and Sombra, but in that single response, the AI was screaming there was nothing to be done and to stay was to invite more dangerous actions from Yut, more damning events to witness, more-

Reaper jumped back in alarm, withdrawing back as the bullet went through his phone, shattering it to pieces. For a moment, the mercenary stared dumbfounded at the phone, before raising his gaze up to where the familiar form of Widowmaker was perched. The sniper stared back at him impassively as her helmet pulled back and then, without a word dropped down to approach him fully.

“You need to let go of Overwatch, Reaper. I've told you that before,” She said quietly.

“Why did you shoot my damn phone?” Reaper hissed, agitation rising quickly in his tone.

She stared at him again, although there was a slight softening of her eyes, “I had to,” she said simply.

Reaper felt his teeth grinding, making an audible rasping sound now, “Did Yut order you to then?”

Widowmaker gave a shake of her head before pausing, only for a second before approaching him, and without a word, leaned against his shoulder. He stood there, tensing for a second before relaxing, use to the familiar gesture and bringing one arm up to wrap about her in a one armed hug. Emotions couldn't be entirely destroyed, no matter how much the brain was tampered with and new feelings could always be crafted to replace the gaps. It wasn't love, but it was a friendship.

The only friendship the sniper had. 

“We could just leave together you know,” Reaper murmured, “Then no one gets left behind,”

“You speak as if redemption is easy, Reaper, for either of us. The only reason you got close to Genji was because of a mission. That no one in Overwatch found out Talon let Genji escape and look like it was because of you. You started that mission with distance and clear purpose,” Widowmaker murmured, “What did he do to change you and make you so confused?”

Reaper gave a quiet laugh, “Change me? I think he just....reminded me of who I use to be,”

Widowmaker turned her head to the left slightly to look down at the crackling, broken phone, “You failed another order today though,”

“I'll gladly take another black mark for not wanting to murder children,” Reaper murmured, “And what about you? Would you have done it?”

“I would,” the answer came quickly without a slight hint of hesitation, “I don't know them. I don't care, but you Reaper,” she glanced up at him, “I think I'll hesitate when they give that order,”

The mercenary let out a tired sigh, “They won't give that order to you. If it gets to that point, I'll be long gone,”

“If you run, we are enemies. I would like to avoid that,” Widowmaker slowly stepped back, “You and I will be going with Yut though to our next destination. Sombra is being left here to ensure the plan goes smoothly, although I feel that is a mistake,”

Reaper crossed his arms, “Given she is spooked by Yut, might go more smoothly than usual but where are we going? I thought this was the most important part of his damn scheme?”

The sniper gave a shrug, “I don't know his mind or thoughts, nor do I question it ceaselessly like you do. We are headed to Japan,”

That caused Reaper to tilt his head slightly, “Japan? Why Japan?”

“A meeting with the Shimada clan, or what's left of it,” Widowmaker gave another shrug and a slight sigh, “I just know he mentioned recruitment of a person of interest from their rank, some secret assassin of theirs,”

“That isn't the only reason he is there,” Reaper growled, “Yut never makes his plans easy to see,”

“And perhaps that is for good reason,” Widowmaker pursed her lips, the barest hint of the agitation she was feeling with his responses, “You are a mercenary Reaper. You don't question your jobs, you do your jobs. At least playing bodyguard is something you can actually try not to mess up,”

Reaper gave a snort, “Sure. Me a bodyguard for someone I'd like to shoot dead,”

“Aren't you a little curious to know? After all, isn't your lover a Shimada?” She drawled, flicking the end of his mask lightly with one finger.

“Neither him nor his brother are affiliated with their extended family,” Reaper growled, “And I'm still surprised Genji trusted you at all to help me,”

Widowmaker gave a quiet laugh, “I did what I could for you, Reaper,”

“I know. That is why you let Yut have him,” Reaper growled.

“That was an order and you know how I am about orders,” She let out a soft sigh, turning away from him, “We are leaving immediately. If you don't come, I was told to terminate you, and like I said, you know how I am about orders and I'd prefer we did not become enemies,”

Reaper was silent, hands clenching for a moment. He had come back to this hell for her, to help her get out, but it wasn't a simple task, not as simply as he had wanted to make it. The AI was buzzing along the back of his consciousness that he could dodge her shots and run, but another part was interested in what Yut was doing in Japan. Even if Genji nor Hanzo were in contact with the remnants of their clan and its crumbling empire, it did not mean it would not effect them in some way. Yut's next action could be a direct threat to Genji and Reaper found himself wanting to know what that threat was rather than be in the dark.

“I'm coming,” Reaper finally said at length, letting out a sigh, “But I'm not taking order for his sake,”

She tilted her head, her lips pursing, this time in a more quiet sort of way, her expression almost inquisitive, “Why did you come back?” She finally said.

“I cam back for you,” Reaper didn't see any reason to hide that fact from here, no doubt it was one she had already suspected. 

The answer earned a quiet laugh from her as she turned on her heels, “You are more a fool than I gave you credit for if you though I was capable of being redeemed,”

“Someone has to play the part of the fool,” Reaper followed after her, swallowing down his anger for now.

Yut was on the move and Overwatch would need to know everything and anything he was up to. There would be no way to know those facts without being in his footsteps and for now, the omnic monk was letting him keep close, perhaps hoping to find a way to catch Reaper in his grip tighter. Every instinct he had developed in Blackwatch knew he had to keep close to the target.

Every bit of heart and soul he had though wanted to run back to Genji and beg forgiveness for what he had stood by and witnessed, to leave Talon while he could. Those conflicting interests and feelings were still there, but pressed down for now. 

The Shimada clan.

Reaper could only imagine what in the world Yut would want with a fallen from grace crime organization but he doubted it was anything good. 

The only way to find out though would to see what was going on personally.

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the action out quick by starting out where we left off and getting more into Reaper's head right off the bat and building up the villain more substantially. I hope it garners your interest for the wild ride about to come > u >


End file.
